Smokescreen and SkyLight
by Girl Supersonicboy
Summary: When an Autobot named Sklight crashed on earth she was alone and spent many years thinking she was the only Autobot here. But after a crazy back road race, She soon finds out that is not the case. But will she be excepted by the small group of Autobots or will she be sent away because of her strange abilities. SmokescreenXoc, Father Daughter relationship between Ratchet and oc.
1. Chapter 1

Smokescreen was my everything; he was the air I breathe, he was the energon I drink, he was the love of my life. I thought we would be together forever but when I wanted us to move closer in our love life he began to slowly slip away from me. At first I thought it was nothing more than him having jitters but I soon found out that wasn't the case. But I'm getting ahead of myself, the true story began long be for I even met Smokescreen.

It was a quiet morning; nothing but the sound of the wind blowing in the trees. I was going for my daily Monday drive through the woods and the night before it had rain like it had never rained before so I was living it up. Jumping in ever mud puddle I could find, I could feel the dirt building up in my treads.

"Woho! Yeah, burning rubber!" I couldn't even fathom how long I was out but it didn't matter, my processor was elsewhere. The one thing I enjoyed the most about the planet called earth was the rain. And with the rain, I greatly enjoyed the mud that came with it. My alt mode was a muscular light blue and white dirt bike and I would use it to my enjoyment.

I had always been a slight wild bot back on Cybertron and that wasn't going to change just because I was on a different planet. When I first came to earth, I landed in a forest in Michigan. At first I was afraid of this place but when I found the amazing world of racing I became hooked.

Not far from where I had crashed was a dirt bike race track and for the first time in my life, I finally found some enjoyment. Quickly scanning the best bike I could find, I began to blend in with the locals, and I set out on my new and amazing life.

Now I know what your think, an Autobot who's not fighting off the Decepticon scum? There has to be something wrong with her wiring. Well this is my defense, all the time I've been here I have yet to see one tailpipe of any Decepticon so until I do see one I'm going to live it up.

By now, I could feel the dirt beginning to cake into my belt and I can assure you it is not a pleasant feeling. "Bout time to head in Scarlet." Scarlet was what I called my human holoform. Scarlet was a tall, thin, red haired, teenage girl with my Autobot blue eyes.

Even though Scarlet was just nothing more than a computer created hologram, she was the only one I ever talked to. Or better yet, the only one I COULD talk to. The local human population, I learned early on, was not used to towering metal beings. So I usually stayed in my alt mode most of the day. But after dark, I was free to be open. As long as I was away from the humans.

As I began to drive up to my hideout, I mentally sighed. It wasn't much but it was all I could find that was big enough to hold me in secret. It was an old barn; so old in fact that I wouldn't be surprised that in the next few years it would be nothing more than a pile of splinters.

As Scarlet slowly disappeared from my back I drove into the barn and transformed into my natural form. I wasn't one of the biggest Cybertronians, just under the size of a two story building, but my build did show that I was a femme.

I, just like my alt mode, was blue and I had a white face plate along with white servos, a white skirt plating and hearing receptors. Over my optics I had a optic screen that acted as both a computer screen and a optic protector. Ever since I was a sparkling my optics were always very sensitive; so sensitive that it was the reason I had on the screen.

A medic bot had to surgically attach the screen to my hearing receptors. It never bothered me but when I was younger but many other sparklings and adults would make fun of me, calling me a freak and saying that I was a monster. The only one who never thought this was the medic bot who placed the screen over my optics.

Over the years the medic bot and I became the best of friends; he was my only friend. I cannot remember the medic bot's name but I was able to remember all the things he taught me. The medic bot gave me a simple course in medic training and he also taught me how to fix my screen if it even broke. But as the war broke out I never saw of the kind medic bot again.

Soon after that a small group of solider bots, which included myself, were sent out to search for untapped energon supplies. But not too long after we were sent out, a Decepticon ship found us and attacked us. I was able to get myself and one other bot to the escape pods and escape.

The bot was a young mech, just barely out of his sparkling years, and I could leave him behind. Placing him in one pod and myself in another, we were sent out just in time just as our ship exploded. The last thing I remembered was watching the young mech's pod zooming far away to safety, and then I went into stasis.

Not too long after that, I woke up in the woods and I soon found this barn. "At least it's dry and warm." Was what I always told myself. Looking out the slightly opened barn doors, I watched as the rain began to fall again but just in quiet patters. Rain was one of the beautiful thing this earth had to offer and I could sit and watch it for hours.

Zapping Scarlet out so that she was next to me, I smiled and slowly closed the barn doors. "Good night Scarlet." I made her nod with a smile and she quickly disappeared. Slowly my optics began to open and close, I could tell I was about to go into recharge and I was happily welcoming. It was late and I soon fell into a deep recharge.

**What do you guys think?**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Crushers

Tuesdays, My favorite day of the week. Why? Because Tuesdays were the days when the race track was open to the public to use. I had woken up extra early today so I could be one of the first to get to the track. Like always, I was one of the first ones there. Besides my presence, there were the usual humans who came early.

There was a tall human male that was called Tripper and he had a bike that was a bright red with orange flames. I knew that the title Tripper wasn't his real name but it was the only name his small group, The Crushers, would call him. The Crushers were a small dirt bike club that always raced here and since they were the best riders around they made it pretty clear that they had the run of the place.

In the group was four other boys and one girl, The girl's name was Princess and she was Tripper's girlfriend. She was medium in height, with long flowing black hair that covered her extremely bright green eyes. She was very pale skinned and she looked like the humans call a walking tooth pick.

The four boys were named Splinter, Zombie, and the twins Dodo and Popper. Splinter was a short, brown haired, blue eyed, tan skinned teen about 14 or 15 and his bike was a dark purple with a sliver skull on it. Zombie was a Large, Black haired, green eyed, dark skinned teen about the same age as Splinter and his bike was a slickly green with a decomposing human on it.

The twins were extremely tall, both blue haired (something the humans call dye or whatnot), grey eyed, teens about 16 or 17 and they had identical black bikes with their names designed on the side. The twins were more of the muscle of the group then the brains. You could easily go up to one of them and say that he was his twin and his twin was him and they would believe it.

Most of the brains when to Tripper, that's why he's the leader I guess. Tripper was a Tall (just under the twins shoulders), Thin, Blonde with red strips haired, piercing blue eyes, he was paler then Princess, and was about 18 to 20 years in age. Over the years that I had stayed here, I had learned three important things. 1) Stay as far away from The Crushers, 2) Get in and get out before The Crushers seen you, and 3) Never stay out to late on Wednesday if The Crushers are here.

Even if The Crushers were small in numbers, they had many different types of powers they could use against someone. I remember once that a new biker came here and tried to talk to Princess without Tripper being around. Princess didn't mind the talk, most likely she did want to see some action if you catch my drift, but when Tripper found out about it he had his group including Princess go after him. I never saw the guy again after that.

"Slow day today, isn't it Tripper?" Princess asked as she leaned on Tripper's shoulder. "Won't be long now, Everybody comes on Wednesdays. And with people comes cash, and with cash comes that new biker I've been wanting." Tripper smiled eagerly at the thought of a new bike. "What about that trip you promised me Tripper? When's that going to happen?" Tripper groaned as Princess pressed on with her wants and needs.

"Don't you have enough things already Princess? You already have a mile long closet from what I've heard." Splinter butted in as he sat lazily on his bike with his feet propped up on the bars. "Shut your pie hole Splinter!" Stepping away from Tripper, Princess gave Splinter a good shove making him fall off his bike with a thud.

"Jez girl! What you all go do that for?! You need to put a leash on that girl of yours Tripper." Tripper only shrugged as Princess joined back at his side. "Even I'm not that dumb to do that. And that's why I have a girl and you boys don't." The group gave a loud huff at Tripper but said nothing more. Tripper would always use that against his group and I had to emit it, I don't think any of them will ever get a girl.

"Maybe instead of buying your girl useless thing maybe you can get us something to eat instead. I'm hungry." "You're always hungry Zombie!" Dodo and Popper said together. "Shut up you two!" Zombie shouted tossing the soda can he was drinking at them. "How about you all Shut up! You're giving me a headache." Tripper said as he rubbed his forehead. Tripper got a lot of those from his group and half the time I wondered how he was still sane.

Ignoring the rest of the now heated argument, I slowly made my way past them to the bike entrance. Normally I would drive in with Scarlet but with The Crushers nearby, I didn't want to draw unwanted attention to myself.

Once inside, I happily drove for the dirt track and began to drive madly. The ground was still moist from the rain and it sent mud flying everywhere as I drove along. Giggling happily, I activated Scarlet just in case someone came in to drive. Luckily I did because not too long after I did, The Crushers came in with a large group of people following them in.

The look on The Crushers faces was Priceless when they saw me driving around. "How'd she get in here?! You dopes were supposed to be watching the entrance!" Tripper yelled at Zombie and the twins who looked ready to run and hide. "We did, no one came in! she must have came in before we got here." Zombie shouted but in only resulted in him getting smacked on the head.

"I don't care What you say! She's driving here and that means she got in!" Soon I tuned them out again and continued on with my driving. A few of the other people who joined me on the track began to race with me and I soon forgot about The Crushers and about the problems they could inflicted.

After a couple of hours I began to notice that the sun was going down, Slag! I had stayed out to long! About time to head back to the barn. Slowly I drove alongside the other humans who were also leaving, only to be stopped when I felt a sharp kick come to my side.

"Hey, Freebee! You forgot to pay today." Using Scarlet as my eyes, I had her turn to look at our attacker, Princess. "I'm sorry I don't understand?" I spoke through Scarlet, making myself sound like I really didn't. "You have to pay to bike on our turf. So pay up." This time it was Tripper who gave me a good kick to my front with his steel toe boot, which was definitely going to leave a mark. "I have no money. Now please, I must go."

I slowly began to drive but was stopped when Zombie stepped in front of me with the twin on each of his sides. "We can't let you leave without some type of payment Beautiful." I was now getting tired of them and I did something I normally wouldn't do. Pumping in on the gas, I zoomed at Zombie who moved as fast as his little legs could move and I drove out of their as fast as I could. But just as I was about to make my get away, The Crushers soon began to follow me on their bigger bikes. I knew that I couldn't drive back to the barn with them following me, so I quickly turn on a back road and tried my best to lose them. But sadly, that didn't happen.

They began to follow me at close range and I could only image what they were planning. Then I felt a bump on my back tire, looking back I saw that Zombie was there and he was ramming his bike into me. "This is what you get for trying to run me over Beautiful!" he rammed into me again and I jerked a little almost driving off the road.

Suddenly I got rammed again in the side and I saw that it was Tripper with Princess hugging his back. "Maybe next time you'll bring some money with you instead of your rudeness." Again he slammed into me and then I got slammed into by one of the twins on my other side. Then something struck me, if Dodo was here where was Popper? "Now Popper!" Tripper yelled and I snapped my attention forward.

In front of me was Popper and he was slowing down quickly. Before I could react, be bumped into me and I heard a loud crack. Suddenly my vision became blurry and everything was too bright. Popper had broken off my optic screen which was on the front part of my bike and I couldn't see.

Letting lose a scream, I began to skid. I could hear The Crushers laughing and I soon could heard their bikes disappearing. Why were they leaving, what was going on? Then, through the blurriness I saw what it was that they were leaving. Ahead of me was a large river and it was moving very fast with the fresh water from the rain. I tried to stop myself but it was no use.

Time seemed to slow down as I went flying through the air and slowly made contact with the freezing cold water. Letting out a gasp, I couldn't help but transform back into my normal form and try to grasp out for anything to help me ashore. But in my attempts to get to shore, I was rammed into a large submerged tree.

Letting out a holler of pain, I felt one of the branches penetrate my stomach plating. But the pain only intensified as the rush of water made me move off the tree with the branch still inside me. I could tell I was losing energon and a lot of it, slowly my mind began to go in and out of stasis.

I knew if I didn't get to shore soon, I was going to sink to the bottom of the river. As I tried my best to reach the shore, I was pulled under the water and my head was slammed into a large rock. Even though I couldn't see anything already, I slowly began to shut my eyes. I was going to die here, under the cold water and never be found.

Suddenly a loud splash came from my above me and I felt someone wrap their arms around me. Suddenly I could feel that we were above the water again and now on the shore. "Hey… Okay?...Hear…Hey!" my hearing was going, probably from the rock smashing into me and I was only getting a few bits of what the person was saying to me.

"Smoke…Base…Bridge…chet...Hurt…urry!" slowly the words became nothing more than static in my head and I soon fell into stasis but not before I realized something. The only way someone would be able to get me out of the water was of they were big enough to pick me up. And that mean only one thing, This was another Cybertronian. There was another Cybertronian here on earth. I wasn't alone, I wasn't the only one here. I gave off a happy smile before everything went black.

**finally got to fixing this CHPTR. **

**review please!**


	3. Chapter 3: Colors, Shades, The Wrench

If it weren't for the throbbing pain in my middle and the intense agony in my head, I most likely would have stayed in stasis. But like I had just said it was both intense and agonizing. I had to thank the tree limb in my stomach for the throbbing pain but as for the agonizing pain I was feeling in my head, I had to thank my savor for that.

I know who ever this bot was wasn't intentionally causing me pain but without my screen to block out his spark signature or the little light that was still present, they were. Besides my vision being sensitive to lights, my optics also could see spark energy.

Everybot's was different; they all came in different colors and shades. Mostly the younger bots gave off bright shades and the older ones were darker and the Mech's gave off colors from blues to Greens while Femmes were Reds to yellows. From what I was getting from my savor, it was a young mech. His spark was a vibrant blue-green and it was shining like crazy. But it was tolerable, almost.

Slowly I could feel myself being lifted up into the Mech arms and I was placed even closer to his spark. Great, like it was bright enough before. But all that changed when an intense burning came over my optics. Suddenly, my whole body became responsive and I began to scream and thrash about in the Mech's arms.

I could tell by the way the Mech was trying to hold onto me that he was having a hard time. "Hey…Help…Still!" my hearing was still out of it and I also noticed that he was moving towards the burning light. As he edged closer the burning intensified dramatically and I couldn't do nothing more than scream to the Pit and back.

After a few moments the light decreased but it was still painful to my optics. Quickly, I felt a new set of servos take me and they placed me on a berth. "Hold…Down…before…herself!" the voice hollered over my screams and again servos surrounded me, holding my arms and legs down to keep me from thrashing.

"What's…Her…Why…screaming?" if I was in my right mind I would have explained to the bot why I was screaming but the pain was blinding my right mind at the moment. Struggling one of my servos free, I placed it over my optics to lessen the burning pain of the lights. "Shut…Lights…Quickly!"

After a few thuds of the ground shaking, the burning stopped and so did my screaming. Whatever they did, it was making my optics feel ten times better. Slowly I removed my servo from my optics and squinted at the figures above me. I couldn't make out their faces, due to the fact that my optics were now leaking coolant, but I see that there was one Femme and five Mech's standing around me.

"Can…Hear…" I shook my head. "My hearing receptors are broken. I'm only getting bits of it." The Mech closest to my face stepped away for a while but came back and began to work on my hearing. After a while, he spoke again. "How about now? Can you hear what I'm saying now?" I nodded. "Good. I'm going to put you in recharge for a while so I can fix your wounds. Is that alright?" I nodded and smiled. This Mech sounded nice and calm, putting me as easy somehow. Feeling a pinch in my arm, I slowly fell into recharge.

Ratchet's P.O.V:

As the Femme slowly fell into recharge, I started at the task of closing her wound she received from her trip in the river. "Smokescreen, I need you to go retrieve some energon for her. She's lost a lot and it will need to be replaced." Smokescreen nodded and left for the energon storage room.

Pulling from the tray of medical tools I had out, I picked up some tweezers and slowly pulled out the large branch. "Ratchet, can you explain to us how you knew to shut off the lights to make her stop screaming?" Arcee asked as she held the Femme's servo in her own still.

"Back on Cybertron, I read about a rare optic condition that causes Light to be harmful to ones optics. Any light or even Spark energy that enters the Cybertronians optics will cause them instant pain. I also once knew a medic who… dealt with a case like this before." I answered Arcee as I began to close the wound.

"I never heard of anything like that before Ratchet? You sure you're not making it up?" Bulkhead asked and I had to scoff at the very question. "I assure you Bulkhead that I am not making this up. The condition is so rare that it only happens in one out of every million Sparklings and usually the condition isn't so damaging. As long as they wear a special optic screen they can live their lives just like anyone else."

It then occurred to me that this Femme was not wearing an optic screen. "From the looks of it, her screen was broken off." There were small glass chips sticking out from the sides of her hearing receptors, indicating it was indeed broken off. "Arcee, Bumblebee, I need you to go back and look for the screen. It shouldn't be too far from where Smokescreen found her. Take Bulkhead with you as back up, this could have been a Decepticon attack." The three of them nodded and left as quickly as possible.

Whipping away the energon that had begun to cover the femme's stomach platting, I noticed that Optimus had this curious look at the Femme. "Something wrong Optimus?" I asked. "Only that this Femme seems very familiar Ratchet. You don't suppose?" I shook my head, the idea Optimus was thinking was highly impossible. "You and I both know that it cannot be her Optimus. No one could have survived an attack like that."

Optimus nodded but refused to look away from the Femme. "Here's that energon you wanted Ratchet." Smokescreen said as he placed it on the table nearby. "She's going to be okay, right?" I nodded but even I couldn't say for sure. "I removed the branch that had wounded her but until I awaken her from recharge, I will not know for sure." Looking down at the Femme, I noticed how familiar she looked but where I had seen her I couldn't place it.

"But for now, let her rest. I will wake her in a few hours." Smokescreen nodded and a smile came upon his face. "She's really cute." Quickly I picked up a nearby wrench and hurtled it over at the younger Mech, landing it right between the optics. "What the Frag was that for Ratchet!" "Mind you to keep your comments to yourself Smokescreen."

Smokescreen groaned and rubbed the sore spot where my wrench had landed. "As long as you don't throw that wrench of yours again, I'll try to remember that." As Smokescreen walked away, I noticed the surprised look on Optimus' face.

"Was that really necessary Ratchet?" thinking about, I was really quiet surprised that I had done that to Smokescreen. "To be honest Optimus, I don't really know what came over me." At the time, I was thinking that what Smokescreen said was offensive but why. "Whatever the reason Ratchet. I think it might be best if we try to find out who this Femme is." I nodded, so far all we knew about her was that she had sensitive optics that that she had been wounded. "I'll get on that right away." Turning to the computer, I began to search the files for who this Femme was.

**Shorter than I would like but I thought this was a good place to leave it.**

**Review Please.**


	4. Chapter 4: A Bad Memory and Names

~"Look who it is. It's the Femme freak." The older Red Mech said as he and his friends began to surround me. "I thought I told you to not come back here you freak. Or are you just that stupid?"

The red Mech asked me as two of his friends lifted me up my arms. "W-where else am I supposed to go?" I asked very much terrified of the older Mech. "I don't give a Frag! Just as long as you're not in my neighborhood. But since you failed to listen the first time, I'm afraid I have to teach you a lesson."

My spark began to race; I knew from experience that when this Mech made a threat like this it was never a good. "P-please, I'll leave a-and I won't come back. Just let me go." The Mech chuckled menacingly and placed his servo under my chin, making me look him in the optics.

"But if I let you go without a punishment, you wouldn't have learned anything." He slowly raised his servo into the air and I trembled violently knowing very well what was to come.~

Shoot up from the berth, I gasped as the painful memory faded away. Memories like that would always happen when I went into recharge. And they always had the exact same thing in common; someone was always causing me pain. At the time of this memory I was only a young sparkling and the damage that was done would always haunt me.

"I see that sedative is out of your system." A voice spoke softly and I could feel a servo being placed my back. Looking up, I saw that it was an older Mech by the dull light-green glow his spark was giving off. "How are you feeling?" the Mech asked me as he slowly pushed me back down at the berth.

"Little groggy but much better." I answered which was not too far from the truth but I still felt bad. "How are your optics feeling?" I blinked a few times seeing that everything was still blurry but they weren't in pain. "Fine, I can't see anything clearly though." The Mech nodded and turned away from me to what looked to be a computer. "I sent a few of our team to go look for your optic screen a while ago. They have yet to find it but I have ordered them not to return without it."

I blinked in surprise at how he already knew about my condition. "How do you know about that?" I asked. "They way you reacted when you were brought gave me the idea. I proved my theory right when I had the lights turned off." Looking around, I noticed that everything natural to me. Everything looked like it did when I had my screen on.

"Isn't it a little difficult for you to see if the lights are off?" I asked, noticing that he was moving around slowly and with caution. "I am quiet alright. Until we have your optic screen, I have ordered that all lights are to remain off." I smiled; this Mech was very carry in his own way. "Thank you very much … you'll have to forgive me, I don't know your name." The Mech chuckled and turned back to the computer pressing a few buttons on it. "You can call me Ratchet. Would it be alright if you tell me yours?"

Just as I was about answer Ratchet's question a burning light came from behind him. Giving off a startled scream, I fell off the berth with a thud landing on my aft. "We found that screen you were asking for Ratchet. Little thing wasn't even in the river, it was …" the voice stopped for a moment before Ratchet spoke up.

"Shut down the ground bridge now!" listening closely, I could hear somebot's pedes running and then a loud noise came with the burning light being turned off. Slowly I opened my optics and I saw that Ratchet's comforting green light come into view. "Are you alright?" Ratchet asked me as he helped me up. "Yeah, that light just took me by surprise." As ratchet placed me back on the berth, three more bots came into view.

There was a Femme with a bright red-violet spark color, a large Mech with a solid green color, and one other Mech with a baby blue color. "Sorry about that. I guess we should have called ahead saying we were coming in. That remote control ground bridge really does work Ratchet." The large Mech spoke with a little bit of a boom but I could sense the care in it.

"That's good. Was her screen damaged severely?" Ratchet asked as he left my side for the small group. "Not too much, it just has a few scratches on the sides." The Femme answered Ratchet as she handed off, what I guess was my optic screen, over to him. "Will you be able to reattach it Ratchet?" I asked gaining the attention from the group. "Of course, just give me a few minutes to buff out the scratches and then I can place it back on."

As Ratchet walked off to a different part of the room, after bumping into a table and giving off a few choice words, the three other bots came over to the berth I was on. "So … you have sensitive optics." I nodded as the green Mech tried to start a conversation. "Yes, I do." Again the room fell silent until the baby blue Mech spoke up. "**So what's your name**?" I was a little surprised that this young Mech was speaking like this instead of speaking right out.

"My name is," "I have your screen fixed." Turning my attention to Ratchet, I saw that he was back and he had something in his servo. "If you'll just hold still, I can weld your screen back to your hearing processors." I nodded and Ratchet placed the screen over my optics. As a few sparks flew around me, I noticed that everything went dark. "There you go. You can go ahead and activate it now." Nodding my head, I mentally clicked on the screen but I noticed nothing but blackness.

"Uh Ratchet, I can't see anything." "Oh, yes. I forgot to turn on the lights." After a few moments Ratchet turned on the lights and I finally got a good look at everybot. There was a Large green Mech standing next to a small blue and pink Femme and a Yellow and Black Mech. "So that's what you look like." I said with a smile. The Femme returned the smile and nodded. "It's good to see that your screen is working." Turning to where Ratchet had walked off to, I saw him clearly for the first time.

He was white and orange and he had a soft smile on him. "I still need to run a medical check over you just to make sure that everything is working properly." I nodded my head and turned back to the rest of the group. "I noticed that there's two missing from here. Are they somewhere else?" I asked. "The other two will be informed of your awakening shortly." Ratchet said as he pulled out some medical tools.

"Name's Arcee, and these two are Bulkhead and Bumblebee." The blue Femme spoke and pointed to the other two Mech beside her. "It's very nice to meet you." I said as I took the servo that Arcee offered. "So, what is your name? You were about to tell us before Ratchet came back." Bulkhead asked as I took his servo in mine. "**yeah, what is your name**?" Bumblebee asked as he rapidly shook my servo.

"My names Skylight." As soon as I had said my name, a loud clank came from Ratchet's tool table. "Your name is Skylight?" Ratchet's voice was giving off a worried vibe to it, not to mention his spark was spilling out with shock. "Yes, why?" I asked. "Oh, it's nothing. It's a very nice name." Ratchet quickly said as he began to give me a full look over. Ratchet was hiding something, that much I could tell. But I decided to ask him about it later. No need to make him jumpy while he's near me with sharp tools.

**Review please! i enjoy Happy viewers.**


	5. Chapter 5: Maybe it's to good to be true

After a while, Ratchet had finally finished giving me a check over and he said I was completely better. But I noticed something was off with Ratchet. The whole time while Ratchet was looking me over he had this distant look in his optics, almost as if he was somewhere else. On more than one occasion I had to shake him out of it as he would stop right in the middle of what he was doing.

As Ratchet helped me to my pedes, I held onto his servos for balance but I could feel the worried grip he had. Almost like he was afraid he was going to drop me. "You okay Ratchet?" I asked for what must have been the hundredth time. "Uh, Yes. I am alright Skylight. Just thinking about something."

Placing a kind servo on his shoulder plating, I gained Ratchet's attention. "Anything I could help with? You have done so much for me; I would like to return the favor." Ratchet smiled but pushed my servo away with a pat. "It's alright. Nothing you have to worry yourself about." I gave Ratchet a confused look but I let it slide.

"So, am I going to finally meet the others?" I asked, eager to meet the one who had saved me from me swim. "Yes, I have already informed them that you are awake and they should be returning from patrol soon. But until then, we need to get you back on your pedes." Slowly Ratchet moved forward, taking me with him on my wobbly pedes. Before I could lift one inch off the ground, I collapsed and fell into Ratchet's waiting servos.

"I guess that river took more out of me than I thought it did." Ratchet nodded and helped me back up. "Just take it slow and easy. I don't want you to over work yourself and have you back on my medical berth." I smiled at how carrying Ratchet's voice sounded, almost soothing my aching joints.

Slowly, maybe even slower than the first time, we moved and I managed to take two steps. "Good, now see if you can do some on your own." Ratchet stepped away from me but still had a firm grip on my servos. Once he was a good arm's length away, I managed to take one step and another. Soon I was back in Ratchet's hold and I had a happy smile on my face. "Well done Skylight. Very good." Ratchet had the calmest smile on his face that it was radiating off him to me. "Thanks Ratchet."

OoOoOoOoOo

After about ten minutes, Ratchet and I were walking laps around the base. I didn't need to hold Ratchet's servos anymore but I still held one for reasons unknown to me. Just holding onto the medic brought the sudden feeling of never wanting to be too far away from him; a feeling so strong that it felt like if I was too far I would glitch.

"I think your legs are back in working order now Skylight." Ratchet said as we made it back to the berth. "What gave you that idea? After the 10th or 12th lap?" I asked with a hint of sarcasm. Ratchet rolled his optics and had sat down on the berth. "Skylight, would it be alright if I ask you a few questions." I nodded and Ratchet pulled out a data pad.

"I need to record this for medical reasons." Again I nodded and Ratchet began his questioning. "How long have you been here on earth?" it took me a second to find the exact time I have been here but I found it still. "About ten to eleven earth years." Ratchet nodded and typed something on his data pad.

"How did you get here and were you damaged in any way when you landed?" I had to laugh lightly when he asked that, the thought of that day was still fresh in my mind. "I came here in an escape pod and I crashed landed. I had injured my right servo so bad that it had completely turned all the way around. It hurt like the Pit when I had to fix that. That servo still gives me problems from time to time."

To add extra effect, I raised my right servo into the air and it just so happened decided to twitch violently. "You performed a medical attempt on yourself?" Ratchet a little worried and shock at the same time. "I have a small medical training. I know the basics and a few other things. I couldn't completely fix the wiring but it's alright."

Ratchet took my servo in his and scanned it. "I'll fix it properly later. Now, were you alone when you crashed?" I nodded and took my servo back. "Yeah, I was. I thought that this whole time I was the only Autobot on this rock. But that changed when you guys came to my rescue." Ratchet nodded but he had a frown on his face. "Why didn't you try to contact us? Are you able to send an Autobot distress signal?"

I shook my head and tapped the sides of my optic screen. "It was damage long ago in the war. Never had time to get it fixed. Usually it was bots calling me for help. I was one of my team's best scouts and fighters. I never got caught once." Ratchet smiled and nodded. "Something else for me to fix later." We both laughed lightly before Ratchet continued with his questions.

"Why were you so battered up when we found you?" "A small group of humans attacked me and sent me into the river. They were also the reason my optic screen broke off. I'll have to send them a thank you letter, if it wasn't for them I would have never found you guys." Ratchet smiled and continued to type on the data pad.

"One more question, do you happen to remember anything from the early beginnings of the war?" this question took me by surprise but I answered anyway. "Not really, most of those memories I blocked out a long time ago. I didn't really have the best sparkling-hood." Ratchet nodded and he looked ready to ask me something but then a call came in from the large computers from behind us.

"Ratchet, we have returned we will be there in a few moments." This voice was very deep but at the same time I could feel the comfort in it. "Alright Optimus." hearing that name brought up something in my spark that I have never felt before, something that felt comfort but at the same time confusion. "Who's that Ratchet?" I asked stepping off the berth to stand next to him. "That was Optimus, the leader of our group. He and Smokescreen are coming in now."

Turning around, I saw coming in from a tunnel a large red and blue semi-truck and a flashy white sports car with a stunning large 38 on the doors. Slowly they transformed into two Mechs; the semi-truck was extremely tall almost touching the ceiling and the sports car turned into a mech who was just an inch or two short than me, if you put in my hearing receptors.

The tallest one stepped forward and I couldn't help but feel both afraid and honored to be in his presence. "I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots." He held his servo out to me and I slowly, and timidly, took it. "Nice to meet you, sir." Optimus gave a soft smile and turned to the smaller who stuck out his servo with such force that I could just feel the eagerness pouring out of his spark.

"Name's Smokescreen." Taking his with much more quickness, Smokescreen shook it with a smile and I just had to return it. "Smokescreen was the one who pulled you out of the river." Optimus said, seeing my confusion. "Oh, well then I have to thank you Smokescreen. You really save my tailpipe."

Letting go of Smokescreen's servo, he gave off a shrug. "It was nothing, just helping anyway I can." I could hear Ratchet groaning behind me and I just had to laugh, even I could see that Smokescreen was holding back his feelings. "Would you be kind enough to tell us your name?" Optimus asked and I nodded.

"My names Skylight, sir. You can call me Skylight." The look from Optimus confused me. He looked both shocked and confused, almost like what Ratchet looked like when I first told him. "Nice Name you have there." Smokescreen said stepping out from behind Optimus. "Thank you. Your name is quite interesting also." Smokescreen smiled and I returned it shyly.

"Skylight, I understand that you have sensitive optics?" Optimus asked. "Yes sir, I do." Optimus nodded and then I had a thought come across me. "Sir, would it be alright if I scan your spark energy along with Smokescreen's? It's just something I do when I meet new Cybertronians. I have already seen the others." Optimus nodded and I tapped the side of my optic screen and it soon became a dark shade. Then I mentally clicked on my spark reader and I took a look at Optimus' and Smokescreen's spark signatures.

Smokescreen's was still that blue-green shade and if I didn't know any better I would say it was shining even brighter than before. But what really caught my optics was the color of Optimus' color. Unlike a normal Mech, Optimus' spark was giving off a pure white color with hints of purple around his spark chamber and the shine it was giving off was so powerful that I had to even squint from the glow.

Looking in my memory banks, I came across the reason for this. "You carry the matrix of leadership with you sir." I stated boldly, Optimus and the others look quite surprised that I had said that. "How do you know that Sky'?" Smokescreen asked me as he stepped closer to me. Taking a step back I turned off my optic screen's dark mode and turned to him. "I remember reading that whoever holds the Matrix will have a different Spark reading. Instead of giving off a blue or green shade like normal Mechs do, his is giving off a clear white with purple around the edge. The purple is just simply that he is a Prime. Primes are in any case a race all their own when it comes to Spark energy."

Smokescreen looked both impressed and lost. "And don't call me Sky. I have only allowed two bots to call me that and I allow no one else to take that privilege." Again Optimus and Ratchet had that shocked look on them and they shared glances. "Smokescreen, would you take Skylight to the extra room we have set up. The room will be yours for the time being Skylight." Ratchet spoke with such urgency that I could tell that he was trying to get us out of the room.

"Sure, come on Sky' it's not that far." He took my servo and he tugged me down a hallway leaving Ratchet and Optimus behind. "Don't call me Sky." I stated forcefully but that didn't stop him from walking. Once we were out of earshot from Ratchet and Optimus, my spark began to race. It was like it was saying to me 'Go back; You need to be near Ratchet and Optimus. You need them.'

Pulling my servo back, I watched as Smokescreen stopped finally and turned to look at me. "Something wrong Sky'?" he asked me, with true concern in his voice. "It's nothing. And quit calling me Sky." Smokescreen smiled and shook his head. My spark began to race again telling me to go back to the other two Mechs.

"Hey Smokescreen, while you take me to my room how about you tell me about the group and stuff? So I know what to expect in the future." Smokescreen nodded and turned around to walk on. "Sure, there is a lot you need to know like how Bulkhead is always breaking things," as Smokescreen continued on down the hallway, he completely didn't notice me leave him and head back to the main room. Like I said to Ratchet before, I was my team's best scout. As I came closer to the main room, I noticed that Optimus and Ratchet were speaking in a hush tone. I take it as my natural scouting programing kicking, but I began to listen into what they were saying.

"Optimus, you can't take it as a random happening that her name is Skylight can you? I mean the odds of her," "I know Ratchet, when she spoke her name the same think came across me as well. But we will not know until we ask her or she tells us." Ratchet and Optimus were talking about me, that much I could tell, but why.

"I don't think she remembers everything from her past Optimus. She told me that she blocked out most of her sparkling-hood. How can we blame her, with the things she had to endure at that young age." Ratchet sounded so sad that I couldn't help but reach my spark out to him. "I remember quite well me friend. But if she doesn't remember, it might be best if we do not speak of those things. Bring back those memories will only bring back those horrible times."

Now it was Optimus' turn to sound sad, maybe even more than Ratchet. "But it also blocks out those few happy memories she does have. Do you really think it is best not to tell her Optimus?" Ratchet asked and this only made my curiosity grow. "Until we can find she is fit to be told, I recommend it Ratchet that we do not speak to her about it." Listening closely, I could hear Ratchet sighing and if I had to guess he was rubbing his head.

"I just hope it isn't too long. She deserves to know those things Optimus." at this point, I thought it best to leave so I quickly turned around and headed back down the hallway. But unbeknownst to me the whole time I was standing there listening, someone was watching me with curious optics.

As I quickly and quietly rushed down the hallway, I soon found Smokescreen still walking and babbling on. "And that is why we never let Bulkhead anywhere near power lines." Just by my luck, I had just reach Smokescreen in time for him to turn around to look at me. "Yeah, I can see why that is a useful rule." Smokescreen nodded and pressed a button on a door.

"And this would be your room Sky'." I rolled my optics and entered the room with Smokescreen. "Don't call me Sky." Giving the room a good look around, I shrugged at how it looked. It wasn't too big but it wasn't too small either, the walls were a sickly gray, the berth attached to the wall and the room had one small desk.

"It's doable. At least it's better than my old barn." The look on Smokescreen's face told me he was wondering what in the name of Primus I was talking about. "Before you guys came around, I had to stay in an abandoned barn for shelter. The place was so old it was covered in moss and it was near the point of falling down." Smokescreen nodded and then he snapped his servos together.

"How about I show you to pass the time Sky'?" again, I rolled my optics but nodded. "Sure and again, don't call me Sky." Quickly Smokescreen transformed into his car and he flashed his lights at me. "Come on, show me what you use for traveling." I shrugged and transformed into my small dirt bike form. "That's it? Don't you want, oh I don't know, something faster?" I revved my engine and drove forward slowly.

"The area I was in didn't have much to offer. Besides there was this race track that had millions of these types of bikes, it helped to blend in more." Smokescreen flashed his lights again, I guess in a sign of a shrug. "Okay, but later we'll look for you a better transportation form. That little bike isn't nearly fast enough to deal with this teams quick speeds." I laughed loudly and drove pasted him at speeds normal dirt bikes wouldn't normally be able to handle.

"Just because this is only a dirt bike, it doesn't mean I am any slower!" talking the hint of my challenge, Smokescreen and I sped off to the main room to go down the hallway he and Optimus came out of for a quick race.

As we drove down the hall way, we passed Arcee and Bumblebee. Smokescreen nearly crashed into them as I went right between their legs laughing. "To slow Smokey!" Hearing the angry rev from Smokescreen at what I called him, he drove right past the two bot shouting at how he was far from slow. "What's gotten into your Processors! This isn't a drive way." Arcee said as she also transformed and drove after us. "**Hey wait for me!**" Bumblebee shout as he drove after us in his muscle car form.

As we finally made to the main room, Smokescreen and I were neck and neck but just at the last second, I powered forward and zoomed into the tunnel with a victorious shout. Quickly transforming back into my normal form I stood at the mouth of it with my servos in the air. "Beat you Smokey!" I shout and looked at the surprised looks on both Ratchet and Optimus' faces.

Transforming with an angry look on his face, Smokescreen stepped forward and pointed a servo at my chest plating. "I let you win, I had to let the new comer win at something! With that small two-wheeler, there is no way you could beat me." I laughed and just shook my head.

"Emit it Smokey, I beat you and you didn't stand a chance." Smokescreen had the most pissed off face I had ever seen on anybot before. "No, I let you win! And the names Smokescreen, not Smokey." "And my name is Skylight but you don't seem to get it through your processors that it is!" I raised my voice a little and I sent a glare at the Mech.

"Okay you two, that's enough." Ratchet said but we didn't listen. "Why don't you emit yourself Femme. You're too slow in that small mode to beat me! You know I let you win!" Smokescreen tapped my chest plating right over my spark and that only made me even angrier.

"What are you! A sore loser! I beat you fair and square and poke your servo somewhere else!" I swatted his servo away and I noticed that Arcee and Bumblebee had finally joined us. "What is going on in here?" Arcee asked. "Smokey here can't let it go that a Femme beat him in a stupid race." I said dryly and that only cause Smokescreen to poke my chest plating again, much harder.

"Smokescreen! And you only won because I let you!" By now my temper was rising and that was never a good thing. "**Get over it you two, it was only a friendly race. Now make up and let's get over this.**" Bumblebee spoke but we continued to not listen. "Can't take the fact that a Femme beat you Smokey!" "Can't take it that I let you win Sky'." Giving my chest plating a good push I scowled at Smokescreen.

That did it, I had told him numerous times not to call me that and I had just had it. "My. Name. Is. Skylight!" I shout so loud that it filled the base but that wasn't compared to the sound of the blast that came with it. Looking down at my chest plating, I saw that my Spark chamber had opened and it had sent out a blast of energy at Smokescreen. As Smokescreen was sent flying, he landed into Bumblebee and they both landed on the ground with a **Thud!**

Everyone stood there in silence as my Spark chamber shut and sealed itself like it had never opened. As Bumblebee and Smokescreen stood up, I saw the black burn mark on his chest and I saw that one of his lights was busted. "What did you Do!" Arcee shout as she pulled her blasters at me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that!" I shouted as I could feel coolant pouring out of my optics and sliding out from behind my optic screen, almost looking as if my screen was crying. Stepping back, I looked at all the faces the Autobots were giving me. Bumblebee and Smokescreen had scared and frightened looks, Optimus and Ratchet looked shocked and worried, and Arcee had a look of hatred.

"I'm sorry. You shouldn't have found me, I'll put you all in danger." Transforming, I drove down the hallway where Optimus and Smokescreen came out of later and drove away from them. "Skylight Wait!" I could hear Ratchet shout for me but I didn't stop. As soon as I came to exit, it opened and I drove out to see that I was no longer in a forest lands of Michigan.

Everything was rock and desert. But that didn't matter to me at the moment, as long as I got away from their base I would be alright. Soon the memories of my past broke through the block I had over them and I saw how the Mechs and Femmes treated me like a freak and called me a monster. I knew now that I couldn't be with the Autobots, they would treat me just like the many others have.

If I wasn't in my bike form, I would be crying coolant like crazy. Suddenly a message popped on my optic screen and it showed that it was Ratchet trying to call me. But I zapped the call out, I didn't want to listen to them tell me to never come back, to never show my face again, to go to the Pit where I rightfully belonged. Picking up the speed, I drove down the unfamiliar road not knowing where it would lead me but any place was better than being back at the base.

**Well here is my next CHPTR and like I promised to AllSpark Princess, I made it longer. This CHPTR is dedicate to the songs 'Dementia' by Owlcity, 'Don't Let ME Get Me' and 'Who Knew' by Pink/P!nk, and along with 'Track Of My Tears' By Rod Stewart. You can choose which one fits the best but these are the songs I was listening to at the time I was writing this CHPTR and it helped inspire me.**

**Review please if you want to see what happens next. :-)**


	6. Chapter 6:Bad Memory and The truth Part1

I don't know how long I have been driving but if I had to guess, I would say about two or three hours. So far the road I had been driving on looked no different from when I had left the Autobot's base. By now my wheels were killing me but I refused to stop, if I was truly to get away from the Autobots I needed to get enough distance between them and myself.

But no matter how far I drove, I somehow managed to get call requests from Ratchet. Something in my spark told me he was truly worried for me but I was just too afraid of him treating me like the many other Mech and Femme's like on Cybertron. Over the years I had managed to block out those memories so well in fact that I almost completely forgot my past. But whenever I was in great distress one or two would wiggle their way pasted my block and would quickly blind my thoughts.

As I was driving down the road still, I felt the all too familiar shock in my processor and I knew right away that I was having a memory.

~I was lying down in the dark alley, broken and leaking energon from places I didn't even know where it flowed. I had once again been beaten by an older group of bots who thought I was a freak. I was covering my optics with my servos to block the lights that surrounded me.

Usually I would hide away until the lights dimmed down enough for me to walk around with the other Cybertronians but I was in so much pain that I could barely hold my servos up. I had been foolish, I thought it would be alright to go into the public energon store during the busiest time of the day to buy the lowest grade I could afford and leave without any trouble. But once I had taken one step into the store, I was given the evil optics and I could hear other bots talking about me.

I understood why they were looking at me the way they were, my Spark chamber was open for all to see and my optics were an oddly colored purple. My optics were understandable, they were a mix of the colors red and blue which only meant that I carried both Autobot and Decepticon origins.

But for the reason for my Spark chamber being open was something that even frightened me. My Spark was one of the very few that could create an energon blast from it; a blast so powerful that it could whip out a large group of bots in one blow. The reason it frightened me so much was that I couldn't control it. My Spark blasts, as I called them, were directly connected to my emotions and that meant that if I got too angry or too frightened it could go off without notice.

And since my Spark could do that, it denied the growth of my protoform around the chamber leaving it open for all to see. And since I never had enough credits to buy the armor I needed to shield it, I had to always walk around with my Spark racing.

"Excuse me sir. Can I have some energon please?" my voice was so timid and squeaky that it showed how afraid I truly was. "Energon eh? And how do you exactly intend to pay for it?" the larger blue Mech asked me, sharpening the knife he was holding against the sharpener. "I-i have the credits." I handed him my card and he took it angrily.

"It looks as if you do. Just enough for the lowest grade we have." I nodded and watched as the Mech left behind a door and returned with a small energon cube. "I can guess you stole those credits but I could give a frag to the old owner. Credits are credits." Tossing me both my card and my energon cube, I managed to catch them to only drop them clumsily.

"Now get out of here so I don't have to look at your face plate Freak!" he spat out the word Freak and I knew he didn't enjoy having me in his shop. "T-thank you again sir." Picking up my things I scrambled out of the shop but just before I did I hear the Mech tell another bot "that Freaks going to be trouble."

OoOoOoOoOo

By the time I returned to my alley, the lights of the city were starting to turn on and it was hurting my optics. Turning down the alley, I saw what was what I had called home for the past three weeks. A small energon storage box with a small tattered cloth to block the opening, it wasn't much but it held out the harmful lights that came from the surrounding city.

Setting my energon down, I took a quick look at towering building known as the Hall of Records. The building I knew for a fact was one of great importance and many great bots had gone there for guidance and knowledge. "Someday, someday I will go there and find what is wrong with me." I told myself but I was snapped out of my thoughts when a heavy servo gripped my shoulder and lifted me off the ground.

"You don't have to go to the Hall to figure out what you are. I can tell you right here." Looking up at the Mech, I saw that it was the one from the energon shop and three others. "You're nothing more than a freak! A monster! And do you know what we do to freaks like you?" I shook my head, already dreading the answer. "We do this!"

The Mech tossed me into the wall so hard that I let out a holler in pain. "Hold her down, and make sure that her spark is facing the ground. Don't need her blasting all of us away." The three other Mech came over to me and each took my servos and pedes and held me to the ground.

"How a Femme like you even survived this long is a mystery to me. Why any bot would allow you to live is a crime in its self." The older Mech gave me a good kick to my side and I yelped out in pain. "Maybe if we mark you as a freak, Bots will finally get the idea of not letting you live next time. That is if you live past what I have planned for you." Looking up at the Mech, I shook in fear at what he held in his servo. It was the blade he had been sharpening earlier.

"P-please, don't hurt me." My voice whimpered but I knew my plea was going on deaf hearing processors.~

OoOoOoOoOo

Putting on the brake , I skidded off the road with a crash as the memory came to an end. That was one of the worst ones I had held. I remembered how that Mech had pressed his knife against my body and how he spilled my energon on the alley ground. Transforming back into my normal mode, I looked down at my servos and groaned.

Why did it have to be that memory out of them all. Looking up, I noticed that I wasn't too far from a rock wall and the sun was rising slowly. Rising slowly, I ran to the rock wall and began to climb up to the top. Once I reached the top, I looked out to the strange terrain. It was so different from the forest of Michigan, nothing but dust and rocks.

Sitting down at the edge of the rock wall, I let my pedes fall over and swing slightly. Why was my life so hard? Why did my creators allow me to live knowing very well what others would think of me? And why was I still alive? So many of my memories showed me at death's door but somehow I always managed to wake up again.

Looking out to the horizon, I saw how the sun was rising and how it was giving off dazzling colors of red, orange and pink. Slowly a small smile formed on my face plate. Watching the sun was another amazing thing this earth had to offer. "I see you enjoy this earth's Sun."

Turning around quickly, I saw someone I least expected. "What do you want Ratchet? And how did you find me?" I hissed out as I turned back to the sun. "I wanted to see that you were alright and I found your Spark energy pop up a few minutes ago. That's how I found you." I groaned, I must have let my guard down when I crashed.

"Well, you can see that I'm alright so you can leave now. Or do you want to tell me how I'm a freak and if I'm ever seen by you guys again you'll blow me to bits?" I shouted out at Ratchet but I never looked away from the sun. "No. I would never say those kind if things to you Skylight."

Still not taking my optics away from the sun, I felt Ratchet place a servo on my shoulder plating and he sat down next to me. "Skylight, I have talked with Optimus and we think it might be best if you come back to the base." I shrugged Ratchet's servo off me and I scooted a few feet away. "I heard you two talking Ratchet. I know you're hiding something from me." Ratchet didn't speak for a while so I started up again.

"Were you guys trying to hide how sorry you felt for me? Or were you just waiting to wait for the best time to tell me to leave and never come back?" Ratchet sighed and scooted even closer than he had been when he first sat down. "Skylight, remember you told me that you blocked out most of your memories from you sparkling-hood?"

Ignoring the fact at how close he was, I nodded in response to Ratchet's question. "Do you remember anyone in particular; bots who stands out past your blocks?" for a moment I did nothing but look into my memories. Suddenly the foggy image I knew better than anything was the one medic bot I once knew.

"There was… this one medic I knew a long time ago. He took me in when I was young and he raised me. He was the one who gave me my optic screen also." I tapped the screen lightly, gliding my servo over the special glass. "Do you happen to… remember what this Mech's name was?" I turned my head to Ratchet with a surprised look.

"I never said it was a Mech." Ratchet raised his servo in the air to stop me and I did. "Do you or do you not remember his name?" I shrugged and placed my head on my knee joints. "It's been so long that it's hard to remember what he even looks like." Ratchet nodded "Try to remember what he looks like."

I did, but the more I tried to push pasted the blurry image the more my spark told me not to for the fear of releasing the bad memories. "I can't. I'm sorry." Closing my optics, I felt Ratchet pull me into his embrace. Oddly it felt familiar. " Sky, try to remember." The way Ratchet said my nickname made my Spark flutter, like he was meant to say it.

Slowly an image popped in my mind, it was of the first time I ever saw the medic bot. I was being carried, carried over to the medic bot who was almost waiting for me. As I was brought closer, the image of the medic became clearer. The medic bot took me in his servos, clutching me close to his Spark allowing me to listen to its rapid beating. Looking up at the medic, the image became clear.

"Ratchet." Ratchet gently rubbed my hearing receptors and sh'd me. "Yes, what is it?" I shook my head and pulled away from Ratchet's embrace. "No, that was the medic's name. Ratchet, you were the medic bot." Ratchet smiled and nodded. "Indeed I was Sky." before I could even think I pulled Ratchet into a quick embrace and I could feel coolant falling out from my optics.

"Ratchet." I whimpered and for the first time in so long I felt safe. "It's alright Sky. I'm here and I will never leave you ever again." Even though I wasn't looking in Ratchet's face, I could tell he was also leaking coolant. "Ratchet." I felt like a small Sparkling again, acting like this was so out of my normal attitude.

"Sh, I'm here. No one is ever going to hurt you again. I promise." I could feel the truth in his voice, the voice that lulled me into recharge every night when I was so young. "Ratchet, I'm so sorry about what I did back at the base. I… I couldn't control it." I could feel Ratchet nodding his head as he pulled me even closer.

"I know, I know. But if you come back, we can teach you control it." I pulled away from Ratchet but I still held his servos close. "But, after what I did. How could Smokescreen ever forgive me." Ratchet shook his head and he stood us up. "You let me deal with the others. Right now, we need to get you back to base. We both could use a good recharge." I nodded, my whole body felt like I was on the brink of collapsing.

"I'll call Optimus to tell him to send us a ground bridge." As Ratchet did that, I leaned into the older Mech and slowly I felt my pedes give out under me. But before I could even fall, Ratchet pulled me close and lifted me into his servos. "Let's head back before you pass out on me shall we?" I nodded and placed my head on Ratchet's shoulder plating. Suddenly a green portal appeared before us and Ratchet stepped into it. Before I could even process it, my optics off lined and I slipped into recharge.

**Wow, really long CHPTR. But I think I did it justice if I do say so myself. Now you all know part of the secret that Ratchet and Optimus were talking about. But like I just said, it's only half of it. You'll all have to wait to see what the other half is. And the dedicated songs for this CHPTR are:**

'**Underneath' by Adam Lambert, 'In the Arms of An Angel' by Sarah McLaughlin, 'Complicated' By Avril Lavigne and 'Your Beautiful' by James Blunt**

**Review Please. I enjoy happy Reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7:Gaining Trust and Cliffjumper

**hello my happy readers. i only have to say one quick thing and then you can go on with the story. whenever you see this symbol '~' it means that it is either the start or ending of one of Skylight's memories. okay than, on with the story.**

~"Skylight? Where is that Sparkling?" I could hear Ratchet's voice shouting for me to come out from hiding but I wasn't listening.

I enjoyed messing with my Caretaker, and deep down I knew that Ratchet felt the same when it came to my sparkling antics.

"Oh well, I guess I'll have to go for that walk in the gardens by myself than." Ratchet's voice sound sarcastic but I knew he would leave without me if I didn't show up soon.

"NO wait! I'm here!" jumping out from my hiding spot, which was behind Ratchet's large medical shelf, I saw the smiling face of my Caretaker.

"_So _that's where your secret hiding spot is then Sky?" Ratchet's voice held both a tone of victory and laugher in it.

It took me a moment to realize what I had just done. My best hiding spot in this whole building, gone, exposed.

"No fair! You tricked me!" I shouted crossing my servos and putting on my best pout face.

"Now who said I wasn't fair? You showed me your hiding spot, I guess I can take you outside to the gardens." Ratchet said as he placed his servo on my shoulder.

My face plate lit up with excitement. It wasn't often when Ratchet would allow me to step outside of the medical building but when he did he would always take me someplace special.

"Really? Thanks Ratchet!" jumping at the older medic bot, I wrapped my servos around his neck cables and giggled happily.

Ratchet pulled me away and he had his normal soft smile on him. "Yes, yes. Now come on, if we leave now we can make it before it gets too busy."

Taking my servo in his, Ratchet and I left the medical building for the gardens with smiles on our face plates.~

Slowly my optics onlined and I noticed that I was in a different room. Sitting up slowly, I took in all of the medical equipment and data pads that covered almost every inch of the room.

After a few moments, it finally hit me where I was and exactly whose room I was in.

"Doesn't look like you've keep your room any cleaner than you did on Cybertron Ratchet." I said to myself as I remembered how Ratchet's room looked just like this on Cybertron.

What happened last night brought back a few easy memories. Like how I was raised in a medical building with Ratchet as my Caretaker, how Ratchet was the only medic there who would speak to me and how disorganized Ratchet would be.

Knowing that Ratchet was the medic who took care of me brought back something else though. It also brought me comfort knowing that after all this time, Ratchet had somehow survived the war.

When I was first taken away from Ratchet, even though I don't remember much of that day, the last thing I said to him was "Stay alive Ratchet, for me."

Seeing it as he is still alive, he kept his end of the deal. But something was bugging my processor. I know I made a deal with Ratchet that day but I couldn't remember my half of it.

"Maybe it will come to me later." I said to myself as I hopped of the berth. Looking around, I saw the door and pressed it to open.

Walking out of the room, I noticed that all the lights were on and there was talking coming from the end of the hall. Again, the scout in me kicked in and I quietly walked to the end of the hall to listen to whoever it was that was talking.

"You brought her back Ratchet?! What in the name of Primus would drive you to do that?" it was Bulkhead talking to Ratchet, who I could hear was giving off an angry sigh.

"Like I have said before Bulkhead, there are many different reasons as to why I brought Sky back. But the simplest of them is that she is still in recovery and she doesn't need to be up and about." Ratchet sounded both annoyed at Bulkhead but he also sound as if he was worried about something.

"If you ask me, I think we should send her away the minute she's cleared. No need to have her around more than needed to be." I could tell it was Smokescreen talking now and yes I was really angry that he was saying this but I really couldn't blame him. I did blast him after all.

"That is not your decision to make Smokescreen. As it is for all of you. Skylight is an Autobot just like the rest of us and she will be treated as such. Not like a Decepticon." Optimus' voice broke out from the stillness and I couldn't help but smile at how Smokescreen's face must look right now.

"But Optimus, that… _Thing_ she did. It's not natural, how can you be so sure that she's safe to be around?" Arcee asked and if I had to guess she probably didn't have the most happy face right now.

"What Sky possesses is nothing to be afraid of Arcee! It's a natural ability she has, just like how she has sensitive optics. There's nothing dangerous about it." Ratchet spoke as he , by my guesses, tossed a wrench at the small Femme which made contact with something.

"**Hey! Watch where you toss that wrench of your Ratchet. You nearly hit my optic.**" Bumblebee shouted in his own way and I had to silence the urge to laugh uncontrollably. 'Something's never change' I thought to myself.

"Ratchet is correct Arcee. Skylight is no danger to us, she just needs to be taught how to properly control her ability." Optimus spoke and again the room fell silent. That is until Smokescreen decided to change that.

"Why are you calling her 'Sky' Ratchet? You know, as well as I do, that she _really _hates it when bots call her that." I had to roll my optics. 'Ratchet has the right to call me that. Unlike you Smokey.' I thought to myself.

"Unlike the rest of you, I have been given the privilege of calling her that." Ratchet said under his breath but just loud enough for us to hear.

"What could you have done to get something like that and not get burned?" Smokescreen asked and I could guess he was pointing to his chest where I had blasted him.

"For one, he was one of the first to ever show me any form of kindness." I spoke as I came out from hiding.

The looks I got from the small group would have normally made me back away but at this point all I was focusing on was Ratchet.

"Sneaking around as always I see?" Ratchet asked me with a smile.

"You know me Ratchet, I always like to listen in on things." Walking over to Ratchet, I soon joined him by his side and turned to finally get a good look at the others.

Each of them, besides Optimus, gave me a look of both hate and displeasure. But none more so than Smokescreen.

"Sneaking around and listening in on us, kind of secretive don't you think?" Arcee asked as she pointed an accusing servo at me.

"It's in my nature. That's how I became one of the best scouts on Cybertron. Haven't been caught once." I said proudly, trying my best not to look like their faces were affecting me.

"A good trait for a Decepticon if you as me." Bulkhead said as he pounded his servos together in an angry fashion.

"And smashing ones servos together is also a normal trait for Wrecker. So, your point?" I asked bitterly only to receive a monster glare from Bulkhead.

Suddenly my right servo began to twitch violently and I couldn't do anything to stop it but try to hold it still.

"What's up with your servo?" Arcee asked, but I could tell she didn't really care.

"An old injury. Wiring in that servo has always been off." I said as the twitching finally came to a stop.

"I'll need to fix that soon. Who knows how bad it truly is." Ratchet said as he took my servo in his and gave it gentle taps, making it twitch again.

"Why fix that when we could just have her leave already." Smokescreen said as he stepped next to Bulkhead. I noticed that he still had the burn mark on him and his light was still cracked.

"I know none of you trust me very well, and I'm used to that, but believe me when I say that we're on the same side. I would never turn on my own." As soon as that last part left my lips, I began to wish I didn't say it.

"You nearly blasted me and Bumblebee out of existence! How is that not turning on your own?!" Smokescreen shouted as he pointed to himself and to Bumblebee.

"She doesn't have complete control over her ability Smokescreen. It is easily set off by great distress and anger. And if I recall correctly, she told you multiple times to stop calling her Sky'." Ratchet silenced Smokescreen with his words but Smokescreen still looked like he wanted to say more.

"Smokescreen, Bumblebee, I don't expect you to forgive me but I will say it anyway. I am sorry for what I did to you and I am sorry for the damage I caused." The room fell silent as I finished my apology.

"**I accept you apology**." Bumblebee spoke, surprising everyone in the room.

"You do?" I asked a little bit shocked that he out of all of them would be so quick to except me.

"**Like Ratchet said, you didn't have complete control over it so how can I be mad**?" Bumblebee shrugged and stepped forward to place a servo on my shoulder.

"Thank you." Bumble nodded and I could have sworn that he was smiling through his optics.

"Sky, I need you to open you weapons in your arms. I'll need to remove them to get to the wires." Ratchet asked as he examined my right servo.

"Sure Ratchet." Activating my weapons, I had my purple triple barrel blasters pop out along with my elbow blades. The blades were almost as long as my whole arm and along the sides were purple glowing energon lines.

"Haven't seen blasters or blades like that before." Arcee said as she studied my weapons. I nodded and gave my right servo to Ratchet and he began to remove them.

"That's because they were servo-made (**like handmade**) for her alone Arcee." Ratchet said as he finally removed my blasters and set them aside on a table.

"Why does she have servo-made weapons? Isn't that blast thingy enough?" Smokescreen asked as he continued to give me a hated glare.

"My Spark Blast drains my energy. If I use it too much I can go into stasis or even off line." I explained and I think I even surprised Ratchet from the new looks I got.

"How do you know that Sky?" Ratchet asked as he finally removed my blade. The look he had, one of pure concern and sadness, made me wish I hadn't brought the subject up.

"My team and I were attacked by a large group of Decepticons once and they had us backed up against a wall. My team had been knocked out by stray shots and I was the only thing that stood in front to stop the 'Cons from off lining us. I was so scared and worried that it activated my Spark Blast and the next thing I know is that everything is black."

The looks from the others softened when I told my story, well everyone except Smokescreen. He still continued to glare at me.

"After a while I came back online and found that I was in my team's med bay. My team's leader told me that I had gone into stasis after I somehow saved my team and killed off all the 'Cons. The Look on Cliff's face was priceless when he heard that I had saved his tailpipe."

Stopping my story for a moment, I noticed something odd about the group. They looked shocked or something. "Did I say something wrong?" I asked and Arcee step forward to be next to Bumblebee.

"You were partners with Cliffjumper?" Arcee's voice sound like she was on the brink of tears.

"Yeah, Cliff was my partner in the early cycles of the war. In the beginning I was assigned to him so he could be my mentor. Cliff was more than a teacher to me, he was like a brother. We took care of each other." I smiled at remembered the many times Cliff and I would spend just messing with each other.

"Do you guys know Cliff? How's he doing?" everyone seemed to pause, even Ratchet put down the medical tool he was using.

"CLiffjumper's been off line for quite some time Skylight." Optimus finally broke the silence and I could feel my Spark stop from the sudden information.

"I'm sorry." I lowered my head but it was quickly lifted up by Arcee's servo. "You didn't know. And if Cliff had you as partner, I think it's safe to say that you can be trusted." The look in Arcee's optics told me that she meant everything.

"Thank you Arcee." Arcee took back her servo and nodded. Something told me that Arcee had history with Cliffjumper but I wasn't going to ask about them right now.

"There you go Sky, I fixed the wires and I reattached your weapons." Ratchet said as he put his tools back down on the table. "Thanks Ratchet."

Standing up, I retracted my weapons and looked at the small group of Autobots who were all giving me mixed emotions.

"So…is it still alright if I stay here Optimus?" I asked looking at the tall leader. Optimus smiled and nodded at me. "You may have the spare room and you can stay as long as you wish Skylight."

I nodded in return and turned to Ratchet and smiled. "I'll be in the room Ratchet. Maybe later we can talk and catch up on lost time." Ratchet nodded and I left the group to go to my room. But just as I was almost out of hearing range, Bulkhead spoke up.

"What did she mean by catching up on lost time Ratchet?" I shook my head and continued on my way.

Things were going to be very interesting living with this team but at least I had Ratchet to help me adjust to it.

**review please. i like nice and happy reviews.**

**and how did you guys like how i placed Cliffjumper in here. i wanted him in here somehow and i thought this was the best way i could place him.**


	8. Chapter 8: Why this and Why that

Smokescreen's P.O.V:

I couldn't see how the others were so accepting of that freak. After what she did to Bumblebee and me, I was surprised to even see her here back at the base.

"What did she mean by catching up on lost time Ratchet?" Bulkhead asked and I was wondering that myself. The way Ratchet acted around that freak was like they were best buds.

"I'll explain later Bulkhead; now is neither the time nor my place to say now." Ratchet explained as he turned to the computers to pull up a file with that freaks photo. As Ratchet uploaded something into her file I noticed something odd.

"Why isn't her file completed? She's missing half of her data work." Looking over the file, it showed no names for a sire or carrier or even when she was sparked.

"One cannot complete their data file if they don't know the information need Smokescreen." Optimus said as he also looked over the file. "Why wouldn't that freak know this information?"

Suddenly a wrench came hurtling at me but luckily I ducked out of its way just at the last second. "What was that for Ratchet?!" I asked the medic but he refused to answer me as he quickly turned back to his computers.

"I have to wonder, just like Smokescreen, Optimus. Why doesn't Skylight know this information?" Arcee asked as she gave the file a look over.

"Skylight was abandoned when she was a young Sparkling. She has no recollection as to who her creators are or as to how old she is. But if I had to make an educated guess, I would say she is somewhere between Arcee and Smokescreen's age." Ratchet spoke up as the last bit of information was added to her file.

Continuing on with the file, I noticed something odd when it came to the freaks general information. "Why does it say her optic color is purple? I've never heard of any Cybertronian having that color before."

Ratchet didn't answer and neither did Optimus, everyone in the room fell silent to be exact. "Well?" I asked again.

"The optic color for any Cybertronian is determined by the Sparkling's creators. Autobots will have blue while Decepticons will have red. But if you cross the two together…" Ratchet fell silent as he closed the file down.

"So Skylight's has both Autobot and Decepticon heritage." Bulkhead said more as a statement than a question but Optimus answered anyway. "That is correct Bulkhead. Skylight had both Autobot and Decepticon coding."

"**But her optics were blue when I saw them. Why weren't they purple?**" Bumblebee asked and I had to agree. Her optics were blue when I looked at them last.

"Her optics were reprogrammed when she was enlisted. It was to help her blend in without having other bots thinking of her as a Decepticon spy." I was starting to wonder how Ratchet knew this stuff about that freak.

"I think it is about time to go pick up the kids. Can't wait to see how Miko will react when she finds out we have another Autobot her with us." Bulkhead said as he and the others Transformed and left to go get the kids.

"Do you think it's safe to have the kids here with that thing here Optimus? What if she hurts them?" I asked Optimus quietly as to not get attack by another wrench.

"I believe Skylight is safe enough to be around the children Smokescreen and I understand your concern but we must remember that Skylight is on our side." Optimus said as he walked over towards Ratchet and whispered something to him.

Shaking my head, I decided to go for a drive to clear my head. As I transformed, I noticed that my light was so cracked that it wouldn't work. "Great." I said to myself as I drove out as fast as I could, not caring that I left a small tire track trail behind me.

Ratchet's P.O.V:

"I believe Smokescreen will have a hard time accepting Skylight Ratchet. I think it might be best if you talk to the both of them and try to find a way to make the transition easier." Optimus spoke softly and I had to agree.

The way Smokescreen was acting towards Skylight did show that he didn't like the idea of having her here. "I'll try Optimus."

Suddenly a load screech rang through the base and on the floor was a small tire track trail leading out of the base. "Younglings always got to be stubborn."

Looking down the hallway where Skylight went, I sighed and turned back to Optimus. "I'm going to go speak with Skylight Optimus. If you'll excuse me." As I walked down the hallway, I couldn't help but wonder how things were going to be handled now that Skylight was here now.

As I came to the room Skylight was given I gave it a few knocks but I received no reply. Pushing the door open, I saw that Skylight wasn't in here. Thinking about it, I had a good idea where she went to.

Walking farther down the hall, I came to a room with the door held open. Looking in I saw Skylight standing by a desk holding a data pad. "Figures I find you here."

Skylight turned around slowly and placed the data pad back down. "Your room looks a lot like the one back on Cybertron. Cluttered and overflown."

I nodded and stepped into the room to where I was standing right next to Skylight. "You think so do you?" I asked and Skylight nodded. "You still leave your door open to. That's how I knew this room was yours."

I nodded; I would leave my door open just in case I needed to get up quickly so I wouldn't have to deal with the door.

"Didn't you like the room down the hall?" I asked and Skylight shook her head. "It's nice Ratchet but it's not the same as to the one I used to have."

I nodded in understanding. Back when Skylight was younger she would share the room with me, because the medical building didn't offer a lot of spare rooms for permanent residents.

"I don't like to be alone; I even shared a room with Cliffjumper back on Cybertron. Cliff was a good friend; I really wish I had the chance to see him before…"

Skylight bowed her head and gave off a quiet sigh. "I can't believe he's gone. Cliff was the only friend I had on our team; he was like a brother to me." I nodded and placed a servo on Skylight's shoulder plating. "We took take of each other and watched each other's back."

"Cliffjumper was a great team member and a true friend, it's good to know he helped take care of you Sky." I said to Skylight and she gave a slow nodded. "Sky, we have some things to discus. We have three humans who are under our protection and they come here often so I have to warn you, they can be a handful."

Skylight looked up and smiled. "How hard can it be to watch three little humans Ratchet? I had to deal with living with a whole town of them plus a group of rude Bikers." I shook my head and took Skylight's servo in mine and we walked out of my room. "Just wait until you meet Miko, maybe than you'll change your mind."

**A little short than I would like but this is the best place to stop for now. Next CHPTR we will bring in the kids, wonder how that will turn out?**

**Dedicated songs are 'Hate Everything about You' by Three Days of Grace and 'Mad World' sung by Alex Parks.**

**Review please! :-)**


	9. Chapter 9:Am I Nothing More Than A Freak

**Hello there Fanfiction people! okoay one thing before the story. I was so please to get a PM from ZeroGiou1993 saying how they wanted me to update this story quickly so now here it is. i hope you all enjoy it just as much as i have writing it.**

Skylight's P.O.V:

As Ratchet led me back into the main area, I saw that everyone else besides Optimus was gone. "Where did everyone else go to?" I asked Ratchet as I sat down on a berth near the computers. "Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee went to go pick up the humans I mention earlier. Smokescreen I think just went for a drive." Ratchet explained as he turned on the computers and pulled up some pictures. "These are the humans were watch over Sky."

Looking closely at each Picture, I saw that each of them were relatively young in age. "The oldest is Jack his guardian is Arcee, the girl is Miko and Bulkhead is his charge; word to the wise Sky be prepared when she first sees you because she will talk your hearing receptors off." I had to laugh quietly; I could already tell that this Miko was placed under Ratchet's 'Most annoying' list. "And finally we have our youngest, and one of the brightest humans I have met, Rafael." As Ratchet finished showing me the humans, he pulled up another one of an older male human. "And then we have Agent Fowler, he is our connection to the outside world. Hopefully you will not have to meet him for he is not one of the most pleasant humans to meet." Taking in each in of the different faces and trying to remember each of their names, I couldn't help but wonder why these humans were being watched by the others.

"Why are you guys watching over the three in the first place?" I asked. "After a series of events concerning the Decepticons, the humans' safeties was put into danger so we have the others watch over them in case of emergencies." Optimus answered as he came over to the computers to stand next to me. "So, those 'Con creeps are on this planet? Go figure." I said but I noticed how both Optimus and Ratchet looked at me puzzlingly when I said it. "Something I said?" "You have not encountered any Decepticons while you were alone?" Optimus asked me and I shook my head. "No, I haven't. For the most part, I thought I was the only Cybertronian on this planet until you all found me. Speaking of which how did you find me? My Spark energy has always been undetectable."

"The way you were found Sky was that when that tree branch penetrated you, it broke an energon line and your energon leaked out. Our computers are programmed to inform us when an energon signal pops up." Ratchet explained and it kind of made sense to me; I was never one to understand technology whether if it was Cybertronian or earth tech.

"Ratchet, were coming in with the kids. And you better have Skylight prepped, Miko's been blabbing my hearing receptors off since I told her about having a new bot at the base." Bulkhead's voice came over the computer screen and I noticed how in the background I could hear someone speak talking to him. "I can guess that is Miko with Bulkhead?" Ratchet nodded and then I heard three different vehicles coming into the base.

Turning around I saw two cars and a motorcycle coming in and as soon as they came to a stop, the humans come out/dismounted their rides and allowed them to transform back. "Wow! Another Autobot! So Cool!" the human called Miko nearly screamed at the top of her lungs as she ran up the steps with the other two behind her. "What'syourname,howmanyweaponsdoyouhave,howlonghaveyoubeenhere,whatdoyouturninto,what'sthatthingoveryoureyes,isitsometypeofcomputerscreen ?"

I couldn't believe how fast this human could talk, for most of what she said all I got was that she asked my name and I think she mentioned something about my optic screen. "Uh… my name is Skylight and uh…" "Slow it down a little Miko, Skylight new and it's going to take her some time to understand your fast talk." The oldest human, the boy with raven hair, said as he leaned over the railing. "Name's Jack, and the one who just asked you questions at a hundred miles an hour is called Miko.

I waved slowly as I noticed that the smallest, a boy with glasses and wild brown hair, had yet said anything but he was smiling at me happily. "You must be Rafael. It's very nice to." Rafael nodded and joined the other two humans at the railing. "So Skylight, how long have you been here?" Jack asked, thankfully slowly. "Not too long, they actually just brought me in." I explained. "For what? Did the Decepticons attack or something?" Rafael asked looking over to Optimus.

"Not Decepticons, just some pain in the aft bikers decided to toss me into a river." I said and that only gave the humans confused faces. "Never mind."

"So, what is that thing over your eyes if it's okay to ask?" Rafael asked pointed to my optics. "This is my optic screen. It helps me see things normally since I have sensitive optics." I tapped the side of my optic screen, which caused to turn to its black covering and then back to it clear covering. "COOL!" the look on Miko's face showed that was in complete awe.

"Where's Smokescreen?" Jack asked finally noticing that we were missing a bot. "Smokescreen went out for a drive to cool off. Let's just say I kind of… gave him the wrong impression." "**More like you owe him a new headlight.**" Bumblebee spoke out but from the looks that Jack and Miko made, they didn't understand him. "Why would you owe Smokescreen a new headlight?" Rafael asked; which shocked me that he was able to understand Bumblebee in our conversation.

"I believe it is best if Sky doesn't explain that bit of information." Ratchet spoke up as he placed a servo on my shoulder plating and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Okay than… How about you show us what you transform into Skylight?! I bet you turn into something awesome!" Miko shouted and I had to smile; I had never considered my alt mode what she called 'awesome'. "Is it that okay Ratchet?" I asked with a smile. "Just try not to over exert yourself. Your servo will still be a little sensitive since I just repaired it." Nodding my head in thanks, I stood up from the berth and transformed into my blue and white bike mode.

"You turn into a dirt Bike, Awesome! Can you take me for a ride outside?" Miko asked as she ran down the steps. "I don't think Sky should drive around Miko. She did just come out of surgery not too long ago." Ratchet protested but I was just itching to get out and drive and when Miko brought it up it only intensified.

"Come on Ratchet, what's one little drive going to do? I promise to take it easy." I knew Ratchet wouldn't be able to say no if I used my charms on him so I added a slight rev of my motor and watched as he slowly melted. "Oh, very well. But you need to go slow and I don't want to see you limping back into the med-bay when you come back. Plus Miko needs to have a helmet on."

Miko shouted out in joy and looked over at Jack who was still at the railing. "Jack, toss me your helmet." Jack complied as he tossed his helmet to Miko who caught it with ease and placed it over her head. As Miko climbed on, I revved my motor and headed for the exit.

"Keep you comm. link open and don't go too far away and please be careful." Ratchet shouted as I left the base behind. "Gees, I think Ratchet more concerned about your safety than mine. He sounds like your father or something." Miko groaned and I had to mentally laugh. "If you only knew the half of it." I said under my breath as we finally reached the outback. "Do you really plan on taking it easy like Ratchet said?" Miko asked and I answered with a rev. "Not a chance!"

OoOoOoOoOo

Speeding away, I did a few jumps into the air which gained me happy screams from Miko. Looking over at my left, I saw a ditch that looked perfect of a big air jump. Turning to the ditch, I sped up and shouted to Miko, "Hold on tight Miko!" I could feel Miko tighten her grip on my handles and that only caused me to drive faster. As we drove down the ditch and flung ourselves into the air, I could hear Miko shouting out happily and I had to join in with her. As we came back down to earth I slid a little and we soon came to a stop. As Miko jumped off, allowing me to transform back into my normal mode, she ripped the helmet off and shook her head around to get rid of the helmet hair. "That was completely Awesome! You have some nice moves Sky."

I smiled and shook my head, "Thanks Miko but please call me Skylight." Miko shrugged and placed the helmet under her arm. "How about you show me your weapons before we head back? I bet you have some cool looking blaster in Ya!" giving a nod, I activated my blasters and my elbow blades to show Miko, which caused her so look in awe. "Neat! Have you anything else?" I paused a moment and Miko noticed this and stepped closer to me. "Come one show me! I bet it's a grenade launcher or maybe you can shoot lightning from your fingertips!"

As I was just about to tell Miko I had nothing else to show her, I heard the all too familiar sound of a blaster charging. "Trust me Miko, you don't want to see that last weapon of hers." Turning around slowly, I saw Smokescreen standing next to me with his blaster held to my head. "Chill Smoke! She wasn't doing anything." Miko shouted out but Smokescreen wasn't listening to her. "I wasn't going to show her Smokescreen." "Can't be too careful with freaks like you. Changing Optic color and having a weapon hiding behind chest plating doesn't help you fit in you freak, you'll always be one no matter what you do."

Lowering my head down to chest I let a few silent tears come out. What Smokescreen said really got to me' he was right I was nothing more than a freak. "Come on Miko, I'm taking you back to base." Smokescreen said as he transformed and held his door open for her. "What! No way, I came here with Skylight and I plan on leaving just the same." Miko said as she place the helmet back on over her head.

"Go with Smokescreen Miko." I said as I whipped away a few tears away from under my optic screen. Miko looked at me in puzzlement but I shooed her away in Smokescreen's direction. "Please Miko. I'll see you back at base later okay." Miko took off the helmet and slowly walked over to Smokescreen with an angry glare, which she held towards the car that she climbed into.

As the two of them drove off, I saw Miko looking out her window and I gave a small wave as they finally were out of sight. Once I knew that I was alone, I dropped to my knees and I let the tears I was holding back fall out. Was I nothing more than a freak; a monster that no matter what I did would always be seen as one? Whipping away the stream of tears, I sat up slowly and began to walk back to base. I saw how the sun was almost down and I knew Ratchet would be calling me soon once he saw that Miko was with Smokescreen instead of me so I shut off my comm. link. I didn't want anyone to hear me crying.

OoOoOoOoOo

By now it was dark out and I could just barely see the base ahead of me. My crying had stopped a while ago but I still could feel the trail they left on my face plating. I knew Ratchet was going to give a stern talking to when I finally got back to base but at this moment I could care less. For the moment I just wanted to be alone to clear my thoughts.

What Smokescreen said to me replayed over and over again in my memory banks and I couldn't help but somewhat agree with him. No matter how many changes I made to my body I would always be the same freak underneath; no optic reprogramming and no metal covering would ever hide it from me.

"Freak, that's all I am. A freak." I said to myself as I finally made it to the base but I didn't want to go in. looking up to the top of the base, I figured I could sit up there for a little while longer before I would head in. taking a few steps back, I jumped into the air and landed on top of the base as the humans say 'as quiet as a mouse'.

Taking a seat near the edge, I pulled on of my legs to my chest while I let the other one hang over the edge. Wrapping my arms around my leg, I looked over at the moon and sighed. I always knew there would be bots out there that would have a problem with me but whenever I met one it always made me feel so bad. Was I really that weird? Was I truly that much of a freak?

After a while, I decided that I had worried Ratchet enough and I opened my comm. link.

: Skylight! Finally I get ahold of you! Where are you?! :

: I'm not too far Ratchet. if I tell you where I am, can you come so we can talk alone? :

Ratchet paused for a moment but he quickly came back into the comm. link,

: Sure Sky, if I might ask does this have to do with anything as to why Miko came back with Smokescreen? :

: … I'm up on top of the base Ratchet. :

I shut down the comm. link and I waited for Ratchet to come up.

OoOoOoOoOo

Ratchet's P.O.V:

: … I'm up on top of the base Ratchet. :

And just like previous hours, Skylight's comm. link was shut off. I sighed and turned to leave when I nearly crashed into Optimus who was standing right behind me. "Were you able to get ahold of Skylight Ratchet?" he asked and I nodded. "She asked me to meet her alone. I think this has to do with the reason to why Miko came here with Smokescreen."

Turning my optics over to where the young Mech stood with an angry and grim look on him. He had stayed by the exit ever since he came back with Miko and he had not said a word as to why Skylight was not with them. The way he was standing by the exit made me think he was waiting for something to come out of it but that look he had on made me think he was waiting for a Decepticon.

"Whatever the reasons Ratchet, I think it is wise that you talk to Skylight alone while I do the same with Smokescreen." I nodded and walked off towards the elevator while Optimus went over to the exit to talk to Smokescreen. While the elevator went up, I hoped for the most part that Skylight was alright.

Once the elevator reached the top of the base, I looked around and saw Skylight sitting not too far way looking up at the moon. Something in the night air told me that something was wrong and I slowly made my way over to her side.

"Sky?" I spoke softly but she never looked away from the sky. Taking a seat down next to her, I saw a small trail of tears on her face but she was making no attempt to whip them away. Taking her servo in mine, I gently led her servo over the trail to whip it away. Once I saw that the trail was gone, I let her servo go and wrapped mine around her bringing her close to my chest plating.

"What happened?" I asked softly. Skylight didn't answer right away but after a while she sighed and spoke. "Am I a freak Ratchet?" the question surprised me a little, enough to where it left me speechless for a few minutes. "No, far from it Skylight. You're as normal as the rest of us. Whatever gave you an idea like that?" I asked but I had already had an idea.

"When I was out driving with Miko, she asked to see my weapons so I showed her them. but she asked me if I had anymore and wanted me to show it. I was just about to tell her that I didn't have any more when Smokescreen held his blaster to me head. He said no matter how much I change my looks I would always be a freak."

I held an angry glare on my face at the thought of Smokescreen saying that to her. Skylight was special but that didn't make her a freak. "Don't listen to a thing that aft-head. He knows nothing about you; your special Sky and if anyone else says otherwise their just a bunch of aft-head." I listened as Skylight gave a small chuckle but it quickly stopped. "I'm sorry if I worried you earlier Ratchet. I just didn't want you to see me like this."

Rubbing my other servo over the side of her head, I shook my head. "It's alright Sky. I understand." For a while, none of us said anything and all we did was just sit there in the silence. After a while I thought it would be best to head back in. "Skylight, we need to head back inside. It's getting really late." But Skylight didn't answer me and I looked down to see that she was already in recharge.

Letting a smile go across my face, I lifted Skylight into my servos and headed back into base. Once we both came back in, I saw that Smokescreen was still by the exit and so was Optimus. once they both put optics on us, I saw how each of their expressions changed. Optimus' looked forlorn and sad but Smokecsreen's looked… simply put if looks could kill, Skylight and myself would be set on fire already.

Ignoring them, I walked down the hall to my room but I couldn't get the look Smokescreen had out of my mind. Once I was back at my room, I placed Skylight on my berth and dimmed the lights. Slowly I walked out of my room, but when I turned to walk down the hall I saw Smokescreen entering his room and he slammed his door with a bang.

Walking down the hall I saw Optimus still at the spot where I saw him last but he had this completely different look on him. "What happened Optimus?" I asked and he turned around to face me. "Smokescreen told me the reason why he returned with Miko while you were up top. And I believe it is going to be harder than we thought to help him adjust to Skylight being here."

"From what Sky told me, I can believe it. I hope he is being dealt with because if he isn't I will gladly deal out his punishment." I had many different ideas as to how make Smokescreen feel the way he had made Skylight feel. "He has been Ratchet. I have prohibited from leaving the base for a week, I believe you heard that door slam moments ago."

I nodded and pinched the area between my optics, this was all turning out so bad for Skylight. "Skylight doesn't deserve this. She had to deal with so much back on Cybertron and it seems as if it has followed her here to earth as well." Optimus place a servo on my shoulder plating and gave it a soft pat. "No one deserve the pain she has felt old friend and I can only hope that with time we can put that pain in the past. It is getting late Ratchet, I suggest we turn in for the night."

I nodded and we walked down the hallway together until we came to our own doors. Entering my room, I saw that Skylight hadn't moved since I had left her and I had to smile at how calm she looked. Sliding onto the berth next to her I placed my servo around her and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, something I hadn't done in a long time. "Sleep well Skylight." Closing my optics, I soon fell into recharge.

**WOW, long CHPTR. But I think this is a good place to stop for now.**

**Review please. I like happy reviews **


	10. Chapter 10: Being Part of the Team

Skylight's P.O.V:

I haven't recharged this good in so long. For once in the longest time I was actually waking up warm and not cold. As I onlined my optics, I saw that I was up against a bot's orange and white chassis. Looking up I saw the familiar face of Ratchet recharging quietly. Seeing him like this brought back a few memories from my blocked memory banks of times when I was younger. Times like when I would be curled up next to Ratchet when I would have nightmare and he would speak soft and kind words to calm me down.

I don't know how long I just lay there just staying in Ratchet's familiar and warm embrace but at the sound of my tanks rumbling, I would have to say a while. "Could have woken me up a while ago Sky if you wanted to." Looking back up at Ratchet's face, I saw that he was now awake and he had a smile on it. "Like you said, I could if I wanted to. Being here does bring back some good memories." I said as Ratchet slowly sat up. "You've been getting more of your memories back?" Ratchet asked and I nodded as I sat up with a stretch. "A few, they come and they go."

Suddenly my tanks rumbled again and I couldn't help but laugh sheepishly, as the humans would say. "How about we go get you some energon? When was the last time you truly had a full tank?" Ratchet asked as he slid of the berth. "Pretty long time. I sometimes had to go for weeks without energon. Finding energon were I stayed before was near close to impossible."

Ratchet looked both shocked and surprised that I had said this, and I could say I could blame him. Most Cybertronians could barely go a week without energon but I could last a good two and a half; I had trained my body to save the little I had over the years. "Well, you won't have to worry about that anymore." Taking my servos in his Ratchet led me out of his room and down the hallway.

After passing a few of the other doors, Ratchet stopped in front of one that had a keypad lock on it. "Tight security I see." I joked and Ratchet nodded smiling. "Can never be too sure." As Ratchet typed in the code, the door opened and it showed a good sized amount of energon cubes stacked up against an energon liquefier. "Low or Mid-grade?" Ratchet asked. "Low grade please, Ratchet."

Picking up a small energon cube, Ratchet handed it to me and I took it happily. As Ratchet turned to pick himself a cube, I quickly began to drink my own. It had been so long since I had normal energon and it tasted somewhat sweeter. As Ratchet began to drink his own, he saw that I had already had finished half of my own. "I take it you haven't had any energon recently?" I pulled my cube away and I shrugged. "Can't think of the last time I had any energon." Ratchet nodded and took my now empty cube and handed me another. "We have plenty."

OoOoOoOoOo

After Ratchet and I had finished off our fill of energon, we went into the main room to see most of the team out and about. Optimus was standing by the computers reading something, Arcee was standing off to the side with Bumblebee talking about something and I saw that humans were already here and were watching something on the TV. "About time you woke up Skylight!" turning over to where the humans were, I saw that Miko had her full attention on me along with the others.

"Did I miss something important?" I asked as I went over to them while Ratchet went over towards Optimus. "No, I just wanted to chat with you is all. You never came back last night; did you come in after we left?" Miko asked and I nodded. "I walked back last night. Sorry if I worried you." Miko shook her head and pulled out her cellphone. "No problem. Just hold still." Doing what she asked, I allowed her to take my photo already knowing that was what she was doing by the way she held up her phone.

"Another bot to add to the scrapbook." Miko said as she turned back to the TV. "Miko keeps a scrapbook at her house of all the Autobots she meets as well as anything else she find exciting." Jack explained and I nodded. "I see."

Walking over to where Optimus and Ratchet stood, I noticed that the screen held a file of old missions that the team had gone on before I had joined. And there were a great number of them. "Looking over past missions Optimus?" I asked and it gained both Ratchet's and Optimus' attention.

"Something like that. Ratchet and I were just deciding on what to do on a situation we have." Optimus answered as he shut down the file. "Anything I can help with?" I asked, wanting to be of some use to the team. "Not at this present time, but thank you anyway Skylight." Optimus said as he walked past me to where Arcee and Bumblebee were talking.

"If you want to help Sky, you can assist me with repairing the ground bridge. One of the parts needs to be tuned up." Ratchet asked me and I nodded. "Sure."

OoOoOoOoOo

After a while, Ratchet and I had finished repairing the part and had placed it back inside the ground bridge but I noticed that the base had grown really quiet.

Looking around I noticed that everyone was gone, besides Optimus, and even the humans were gone. "Where did everyone go?" I asked. "Out for a drive I think. They should be back soon Sky." Ratchet said as he noticed also that they had left. "Actually, I sent them away for a while." Optimus spoke up as he came over to us. "Why?" I asked. "We need to talk about something's Skylight and I thought it would be best if it was just the four of us."

"Four of us? But there is only three here Optimus; Ratchet, you, and myself." I said but then it dawned on me as Optimus looked over in the corner of the room, where it was almost too dark to see, but I could see someone standing there. "Smokescreen, please come over here please."

Slowly Smokescreen came into view but he didn't look too please as he came near us. "Yeah Optimus, what'd you need?" Smokescreen asked as he refused to look me in the optics. "Ratchet and I have talked it over and we are willing to shorten you base grounding if you do this simple task for us." Optimus said and Smokescreen nearly forgot I was here as he smiled slightly.

"Okay, what is it you want me to do?" Smokescreen asked and the look Ratchet and Optimus shared told me that there was going to be a catch to his early freedom. "We need you to go and check up on a Decepticon sighting Ratchet found a few days ago." Optimus explained and Smokescreen nodded. "Okay, fire up the ground bridge. The quicker I get out the quicker I can get away-" Smokescreen stopped himself as he received a harsh glare from Ratchet and as he noticed that the wrench Ratchet was holding.

"You can leave immediately but you will not be going alone." Hearing Optimus say this caused both Smokescreen and myself to look up in confusion. "Okay, are you coming with Optimus?" Optimus shook his head. "Neither Ratchet or myself will be going with you on this mission; the one who will be going with you is Skylight."

If it weren't for the fact that Smokescreen now looked really ticked off, I most likely would have questioned the Primes decision. "That Freak! I'm sorry Optimus but I would rather much stay here for a week in my room than go on a mission with _that_." Smokescreen pointed his servo at me and I couldn't help but slip behind Ratchet in fear. "You better watch your mouth you little ungrateful Mech!" Ratchet shouted as he was about to fling his wrench at Smokescreen but Optimus raised his hand and Ratchet slowly lowered his servo.

"It was not a request Smokescreen. You _will_ go with Skylight on this mission and there will be no complication. Do I make myself clear?" Optimus' voice didn't show it but I could feel it coming from his spark that he was really angry with Smokescreen.

Smokescreen looked over at from my hiding spot behind Ratchet and turned back to Optimus with his head down. "Yes sir." Those two little words were filled with such venom towards me that if I was able to I most likely would have turned myself invisible to hide away from Smokescreen. "Good, now I'll let Ratchet fill the both of you in on what he found then you can leave." Optimus said as he walked away.

"Come on you two. I'll show you where you're going than I'll send you on your way." Ratchet said as he took my servo and pulled me over to the computers with Smokescreen following slowly behind us. "Ratchet, i-is it really a good idea to send me and Smokescreen alone on this mission? He doesn't really have a great care for me to begin with and this seems to only make him want to hate me more." I asked Ratchet as we finally came to the computers.

"Most of this was Optimus' idea Sky; I don't really have a say in it but I did agree with him that if he spent more time with you he might just change his mind about how he thinks of you." Ratchet explained in a hushed voice as Smokescreen finally joined us. "Okay, this is where you two are going."

OoOoOoOoOo

As we walked out the other end of the ground bridge. I took in all the monstrous tall trees and the mountains that seemed to go on in an endless line. Ratchet had bridged us to what was called the Rocky Mountains and from the way the sun looked it had to be in the late afternoon. "Come on; let's get this over with so I get back to base so I don't have to stay out here any longer than I need." Smokescreen said as he shoved his way pasted me to go down the trail.

As we walked farther down the trail, Smokescreen leading the way with me a good distance away, I figured I might try to talk with Smokescreen. "So, Smokescreen, what was your life back on Cybertron?" I asked, trying to start some form of a conversation. Smokescreen didn't answer so I tried something else. "What kind of earth music do you like? I enjoy what the humans call-" "Look here Freak! I know Optimus and Ratchet only paired us together because they wanted me to get used to you but I am only to tell you this once. I have no plans to befriend a freak like you so just give it up." Smokescreen looked ready to slap my face with the anger that was coming from his spark so I backed up slowly and bowed my head. "Now move it, Ratchet said the Decepticon sighting was just up ahead."

As Smokescreen ventured ahead, I stood still and watched the ground. Maybe this idea of Optimus' wasn't such a great one. Maybe Smokescreen would just be one of those Mechs who would never look past my abilities and just think of me as a freak.

"Check it out over here." Lifting my head up, I saw that Smokescreen had called me over to a cliff edge and he was looking at something. Walking over to him, I pushed back a tree branch to see what it was. Down in the valley, I saw a small amount of Decepticons standing in front of a hole in the mountain side while others came out with crates full of energon. "Looks like a Decepticon energon mine." I said quietly and I noticed how a soft rumbling sound started up.

"Let's call base for a bridge and tell the others f this." As Smokescreen turned around to leave, the rumbling grew louder and suddenly a large amount of the cliff edge fell; it just so happens that the part that fell happened to have Smokescreen on it. "Smokescreen!" Reaching my servo out, I gripped his in mine and held onto him as best as I could.

"Autobots! Terminate them!" one of the Decepticons shouted and the others began to shoot at us. "About time to leave don't you think?" I asked Smokescreen, who nodded slowly. As I began to pull him up, one of the 'Cons shot at the cliff and it caused a large section to fall down; along with Smokescreen and myself.

As we both made contact with the ground, I felt my screen crack on the left side. Slowly the 'Cons came closer and continued to shoot at us. "We need to get out of here!" as we both stood up one of the 'Cons took a shot at Smokescreen and it hit him square in the side of his face. "Smokescreen!" rushing over to his side I saw how his hearing receptor was now damaged and it was leaking a small trail of energon. "Get out of here! I don't need your help." But as he tried to push himself up he was sent back down as a 'Con blasted at us and I forced him back down so I could cover him with my chassis.

"this femme is new; I don't remember her from anywhere." A bright red 'Con said to a larger seeker who held a blaster in his servos. "Either way, ending their lives will please lord Megatron." The Seeker spoke as he raised his blaster towards us.

My chassis began to shake widely and I couldn't believe this was the way I was going to offline; right after I had found Ratchet and after I had found a place to call home again. Suddenly my chest plating began to vibrate and it gave off a loud hum. "What is that femme doing?!" the red Mech said before he could think my chest plating spread apart and my spark sent out a blast of energy at him which sent him flying into the mountain.

As the red Mech shook his head, he looked down at his chassis and saw that it was no longer a bright red but a deep dark black and it was scratched like crazy. "You ruined my finish! You'll pay for that femme!" as he stood up his servo transformed into a saw and the seeker charged his blaster.

Looking down at Smokescreen, who looked both surprised and terrified, I thought of an idea. I knew it wasn't my smarted one but I had to protect my team. Quickly standing up, I concentrated strongly at the thought of blasting all these 'Cons away. Suddenly my vision became blurry and I felt my body become surprisingly weak. Than my spark sent a blast out and it spread out in all directions hitting all the Decepticons in the way. Most of them were destroyed but the red Mech and seeker were only sent flying back into the mountain.

Slowly the blast disappeared and my chest plating closed. I was trying my best to stand on my legs, as I watched the 'Cons that were left stand up as well but they all had a shocked expression on their faces. "What in the name of the All Spark was that?!" the red Mech said as he slowly backed away with the seeker. "Whatever it is it's not worth losing our lives to." As the seeker transformed and blasted away, the red Mech transformed into a car and drove away into the valley.

As the remaining 'Cons left, I finally allowed myself to fall down with a thud. My whole chassis felt so weak that I was surprised that I was still online right now.

Suddenly I felt myself being turned around onto my side and I was than looking into the optics of Smokescreen. They looked different somehow; instead of the usual anger they held when they looked at me, these held sadness and concern. "Why? Why did you help me? After I told you leave, after I said all those things to you?"

I smiled weakly and tried to lift my servo to his face but I never made it so I allowed him to take my servo in his own. "That's what being part of a team means; helping each other no matter what the other says." Smokescreen looked completely shocked when I said this and I guess I could blame him.

"We need to call base. We're in both need of repairs from Ratchet." Smokescreen said with a smile and I nodded. "You'll have to call him. I don't have enough energy to comm. link him and I can't send a distress call." Smokescreen nodded and tried to call Ratchet at the base but he shook his head. "I can't either. That blast must have damaged mine to."

This worried me a little; if we were unable to contact the others who knew how long we would be waiting out here. And in our conditions, it didn't look too bright if we had to wait. "Do you think you can stand up?" Smokescreen asked me but I shook my head. "I barely have enough energy to hold you servo Smokescreen; much less than stand up on my legs." Smokescreen nodded and looked up to the mountains. "If we're able to get to the top of that Mountain, I might be able to send a small distress signal." Turning my head slightly, I saw the mountain wasn't too far away, maybe a few minute's walk if I were able to move my legs. Suddenly I felt myself being lifted up and being held closed to a chassis. "Try to relax a little. I'll have us at the top before you know it." Looking up, I saw Smokescreen with a happy smile on his face. "Thanks." I said as he began to walk towards the mountain. Closing my optics, I listened to the soft beats coming from Smokescreens Spark allowing it to lull me to sleep.

**New CHPTR, what do you guys think? **

**Dedicated songs are 'Arms' by Christina Perri, 'Never Alone' by BarlowGirl, 'Our Solemn Hour' by Within Temptation, and 'Underneath' by Adam Lambert.**

**Review please, I like happy reviews with nice words.**


	11. Chapter 11: Hang in there Skylight

Smokescreen's P.O.V:

The walk up the mountain proved longer than I had anticipated. Carrying Skylight in my arms and the fact that both of us were beaten up roughly was causing the walk that probably would have lasted five minutes to last up to at least an hour. I had to stop every other klick to rest and I had to adjust Skylight because she would groan in pain from being in a position for too long.

By now we were almost near the top but the light from the sun was beginning to dim. Noticing my fatigue starting to kick in, I decided to take a break and sit down next to a fallen tree. Lowering us down to the ground, I adjusted Skylight to where she was resting on my lap with her helm resting on my chest plating. I took notice of how her breathing was now coming in short labored breathes and how her armor colors looked like they were losing their shine. "You need to get to Ratchet; soon."

Rubbing a digit across the side of her helm, I took in the small details of her. From the tear drop shaped hearing receptors, the claw like digits on her small servos, and to the dimly glowing blue energon lines on her neck and stomach plating. "Stay Strong Skylight; hang in there." I had to crack a smile; it seemed a little odd hearing me call her by her name after the way I had been treating her now. But the way she saved me brought me to my senses and I now knew how wrong I was to treat her like that.

Closing my optics, I rested my helm on the tree and thought that a few klicks of recharge wouldn't hurt us. Not too long after that I was in a deep recharge.

OoOoOoOoOo

Opening my optics, I noticed how the forest was now no longer lit by the light from the sun. looking up to the sky, I saw the millions of stars and the slightly shown moon which was hidden by many clouds. "Scrap, Skylight we over recharged. Wake up." But I received no reply from Skylight, looking down at her I gave a slight shake. "Skylight?" as I shook her again, I watched as her helm moved and I saw the large energon trail coming from her mouth that had leaked onto my chassis and her armor coloring was now gray instead of its blue.

"Scrap! Skylight! Come On Skylight!" but no matter how much I cried out to her she never stirred or answered me. Standing up quickly, I began to rush up the mountain clutching Skylight close to my chassis. "Hold on Skylight, just hold on."

As I finally made it to the top, I placed Skylight on a patch of soft grass and turned to the sky; trying to send some form of distress signal. I knew from what I overheard from Ratchet and Skylight that Skylight's spark signature could never be tracked and anybot near her was also blocked so I hoped that this distress signal would reach someone.

Taking a seat down next to Skylight, I placed a servo on her shoulder plating and gave her slight shake. "Come on Skylight; don't quit on me now." Using my other servo, I whipped my digit over her mouth to whip away the energon but as soon as I did more took its place.

After what must have been 10 klicks but what felt like 10 earth hours to me, I heard the familiar clicks and beeps from a certainty scout. "**Smokescreen! Skylight! Where are you guys?!**" it was Bumblebee calling from not far away.

Scooping Skylight into my arms, maybe a little too rough, I bolted down the mountain side towards where Bumblebee was calling. Not too long after I began to look for Bumblebee, I found him standing with his back plating to us. "Bumblebee, thank Primus!" Bumblebee turned around to the sound of my voice and his optics widened when he took in the sight of Skylight and myself. "**what happened to the two of you?**" I didn't answer him as I rushed over to him and nearly tackled him when I placed my servo on him.

"Call for a ground bridge Bumblebee! Skylight needs Ratchet's help." Taking a closer look at Skylight, Bumblebee noticed the energon trail on her face and how her energon lines barely glowed like they did before. "**Oh Slag!**" Placing a digit on his hearing receptor, Bumblebee called Ratchet for a ground bridge and told him of our situation.

Not even a Mirco-klick after Bumblebee had called was there a bridge standing next to us. Rushing into it, we were soon back at base with everyone looking at us in complete worry and concern. "What happened?!" Ratchet asked looking ready to rip me apart for scrap metal seeing Skylight in my arms. "We were attached by the 'Cons. She used that Spark Blast of hers and she collapsed to the ground." I told Ratchet as he came closer and saw how bad Skylight really was.

"Dear Primus, Sky." taking Skylight from my arms, Ratchet rushed off to the med-bay. I began to follow him, being very concerned for Skylight's wellbeing, when Optimus, Bulkhead, and Arcee stepped in front of me. "Smokescreen, I think it would be best if no one was in the med-bay at this present time." Optimus said as he placed a servo on my shoulder plating.

"But Optimus I-" I was cut off when Arcee butted in, "You better not have had anything to do with Skylight's injuries Smokescreen. The way she looked didn't look like it was done by a 'Con." The looks from her and Bulkhead told me that they thought I had something to do with Skylight.

"I did nothing to Skylight! She's the one who saved my Spark. The 'Cons were about to blast us away and Skylight used that blast of hers to save us." I shouted at them and I think I surprised them a little. "I believe you Smokescreen but we need to know everything that happened." Optimus said and I nodded. "It started when I fell off a cliff."

OoOoOoOoOo

Ratchet's P.O.V:

As I finally came to a finish on repairing Skylight, I sighed at the sight I was seeing. Skylight had multiple cables coming out of her, two of them were energon i.v lines and most of the others repair cables.

Skylight's energon levels were at a dangerously low level and she had broken a major energon line near her stomach plating; so Skylight was in a dangerous state. I had done what I could to help but seeing Skylight like this only made the pain in my Spark worsen.

"Oh Skylight, what did you get yourself into." I wondered out loud to myself. The way Skylight looked I was being hopeful if she would wake up in the next week. Rubbing a gentle servo over Skylight's helm while I took her own servo in my other one, I remembered the very first time I had met her. She was only a young Sparkling at the time and she was beaten greatly. Almost as much as the state she was in now; maybe even worse.

/**flashback**/

I had been working on a report on a previous medical incident when a certain Mech brought her in. I immediately worked on trying to save the young femme's life, not even taking notice of her exposed Spark and her flashing purple optics.

After I had stabilized her, I turned to ask the Mech who brought her in what happened but to my shock he was gone. Looking back at the small femme I noticed how she had many old scares and I finally took notice to her open Spark.

Looking into my memory banks, I finally found what I was looking for. The file I found housed the many reasons as to why a Spark would be exposed. The only three reasons were 1) for Spark bonding, which I highly thought impossible considering how young she was, 2) open Spark surgery again a highly unlikely happening, and 3) the ability to shoot a Spark powered blast from it.

The last one shocked me a little; this gift was so rare that one of the only recordings was a Prime. Placing my mind on another topic, I began to wonder who would take the Sparkling home. Since the Mech who had brought her in was no longer here, I figured that I would have to do it. Great, just Great.

/**end flashback**/

I laughed lightly at the memory. How it all started there on that one lonely night and how it continued on to this day. Every day I thanked that Mech for bring Skylight into my life, and I couldn't think what if he hadn't.

Removing my servos, I remembered who had brought Skylight in and it made my energon boil. If Smokescreen had anything to do with this, he was going to get more than just my wrench.

Rushing out of the med-bay, I spotted Smokescreen with Optimus not too far away talking quietly.

"If you had anything to do with this Smokescreen, You'll regret it!" I shouted as I advanced on the younger Mech only to be stopped when Optimus placed a servo in front of me.

"Smokescreen had nothing to do with Skylight's condition Ratchet. but he did play a part in getting her back to us in one piece." Optimus said as he finally removed his servo. I didn't move but I still wanted to give Smokescreen a good whack with my wrench.

"Is Skylight going to be okay Ratchet?" Smokescreen asked, sound almost concerned. "Barely alive but none the less, alive. it may take a while for her to fully awake from her state." I said quietly, not liking the situation at all.

"Can I go see her?" I raised my helm from the floor and gave Smokescreen a confused look. "You may Smokescreen but try to be quick." Optimus answered and Smokescreen nearly bolted for the med-bay doors.

"Why did you allow him to go see her Optimus? he could easily offline her right now with a flick of the servo." I stated coldly as I watched the med-bay door. "Smokescreen told me what happened to Skylight and himself Ratchet. I belive he finally gets the idea of having Skylight on our side instead of having her against us."

I looked Optimus in the optics, "So besides the fact that they were both nearly offlined today, you think this mission was a success?" I asked and Optimus nodded. "The way Smokescreen asked about Skylight shows me that we shall not be having problems with them being near each other again Ratchet. for now, I think it is best if we go and gets some rest. I'll go and retrieve Smokescreen."

As Optimus walked into the med-bay and walked out with Smokescreen, I stood there shocked. I knew about Optimus' plan to help Smokescreen adjust to Skylight but I never thought it would be that quick and easy.

Smiling lightly, I walked into the med-bay and decided I should rest in there to watch over Skylight in the advent something should happen.

**Wow, another CHPTR done. What do you guys think?**

**Dedicated songs are 'Hand Of Sorrow' by Within Temptation, 'Broken' by Seether, 'Don't' Wake Me Up' by Chris Brown, 'Heavy In Your Arms' by Florence + The Machine, 'Falling In' by Lifehouse, and 'If I Die Young' by The Band Perry,**

**Review please, I like happy reviews with KIND words.**


	12. Chapter 12: A Turn for the Worst

Smokescreen's P.O.V:

It's been a couple of earth days since Skylight and I were nearly off-lined by the 'Cons and still Skylight's conditions hasn't changed. From what Optimus and Ratchet have told me, since Ratchet won't allow me and only me into the med-bay, Skylight has little improvement but she still has a long way to go.

I understand Ratchet still doesn't completely trust me around Skylight and I guess I can't really blame him after the way I treated Skylight but after she saved my spark I came to an understanding with her. All I wanted to know was that she was alright and just to see how she was improving.

Today I was sitting outside the med-bay watching the doors waiting for Ratchet to come out and report to Optimus on how Skylight was doing. Ratchet had ordered that I stay at base for a few earth days to fully recuperate so besides him and Optimus it was just me sitting in the base quietly.

After a few breems I felt a firm servo on my shoulder plating and turned to see that it was Optimus. "How long have you been here Smokescreen?" he asked and I shrugged. "Since early morning. I've been waiting for Ratchet to come out with a report on Skylight but he hasn't come yet." I said as I turned back to the med-bay doors while pulling my legs to my chassis.

"Ratchet has already reported on Skylight, Smokescreen. He came and told me just before the dawn." Optimus said slowly and I nearly groaned in annoyance. "Of course he did." I said in a hushed grumble.

"Optimus, why does Ratchet still resent me when it comes to Skylight? Haven't I shown him enough that I trust her now?" I asked Optimus as I stood myself up from the ground. "Smokescreen you have done more than enough to show how you now feel for Skylight. Ratchet, I believe, is just being overprotective considering how close he is with Skylight."

Hearing this puzzled me; I kind of saw the way special way Ratchet treated Skylight but it stirred many questions in my processor. From what Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee said this also puzzled them as well. "I can understand that Optimus but all I want is to see how she's doing. He allows the rest of you guys in to see her but when he finds me even anywhere near the doors he acts like he's going to blow a fuse."

Optimus nodded and looked over at the doors. "I'll will speak with Ratchet but for now Smokescreen why don't you go and recharge for a few breems?" the tone Optimus was using told me that it really wasn't an offer so I nodding and left for my room.

OoOoOoOoOo

As I sat down on my berth I stared up at the ceiling allowing the silence to envelop me. I know Optimus told me many breems ago to recharge but I just couldn't so I just studied the ceiling.

Suddenly a soft knock came from my door and I watched as it opened to show Optimus standing next to it. "I thought I sent you here to recharge?" Optimus asked and I stood up with a shrugged. "Tried, just couldn't."

Optimus nodded and placed his servo on my shoulder plating. "You may go see Skylight, Smokescreen."

Snapping my helm up from the floor, I looked Optimus in the optics. "You serious? Did Ratchet finally allow me to go see her or did you order him to allow me?" I asked and the way Optimus looked away, told me that it was neither of those things.

"I told Ratchet that he hadn't been getting enough recharge as of late and I told him that I would watch over Skylight for the night. I will allow you some time with her but you must make it quick, do you understand?" Optimus asked and I nodded.

"Read you loud and clear Optimus. Thanks, I owe you one." Optimus nodded and led the way to the med-bay with me close behind.

As we finally made it to the med-bay door, Optimus held it open for me but before he allowed me in he raised his servo up. "Remember Smokescreen, Skylight took much more damage than you thought when you brought her in so she's going to look a little shocking." I nodded and he lowered his servo to allow me to enter the med-bay.

As I entered, Optimus shut the door behind me and the lights clicked on to show me on a nearby berth the Femme I came to see. But I couldn't help but feel my words get caught in my through and caused me to choke slightly. "Skylight."

Skylight had many different wires coming out of her body and her once lovely soft blue and white armor that had once had a shine to it had now turned to dull shade that looked nothing like her old shelf. Her optic screen had been fixed but it was completely black and it wasn't allowing me to see her optics.

Out of all this, what really caught my optics was the spark monitor next to her that was giving off a steady beat. She may not look it but she was still putting up a fight; still wanting to live.

Walking over to her I stood next to her and allowed my optics to travel up and down her chassis but I ended up back at her face. She just looked like she was in a deep recharge.

"Hey Skylight, I came to see how you were doing. Optimus finally got me a chance to." I started to speak to her, I didn't know if she could or couldn't hear me but I just wanted to talk. "I see you're still doing well; I'm glade. Ratchet wouldn't let me come see you so I didn't know how you were doing; I think Ratchet's being a little too overprotective if you ask me."

I received no reply but the beeps of the spark monitor so I continued to talk. "I don't know if you can hear me Skylight but… I'm sorry. I'm sorry about the way I treated you, you didn't deserve that. I know now that I was acting like an aft-head and I should have given you a chance."

Taking Skylight's servo in mine, I gave it a gently squeeze. "And when you wake up, and I know you will, I promise to never treat you like that ever again."

For a few klicks I said nothing and just held onto Skylight's servo but the silence was ended when the spark monitor began to beep rapidly and flash red. "Skylight!" I gave her a slight shake but it did nothing as the light on the monitor now turned pure red and the beeps silenced. "Scrap!"

OoOoOoOoOo

Ratchet's P.O.V:

I had been asleep in my room but it was a fitful recharge. I continued to wake up now and again worrying about Skylight. I knew I needed the recharge but knowing that Skylight was in the med-bay in a critical situation pained my spark.

I had told Optimus earlier that Skylight's condition had taken a turn for the worst and her spark was becoming weak.

When Skylight had used her Spark Blast she had used it for far too long and it caused her energon levels to fall. Not only that but the major energon line she broken, most likely from falling off the cliff, had leaked out and made her already low energon levels drop quickly.

Since her chassis and spark were without the proper amount of energon for so long it allowed viruses and infections to creep into her.

Turning in my berth I thought of a time when Skylight had gone through a similar situation but not as dangerous.

/**flashback**/

"I'm sorry Ratchet. I didn't mean to do it." Skylight spoke softly as she lay limply in my arms; unable to move her arms or legs and it was surprising how she was still able to talk.

"Sh, don't worry about it Sky. It was an accident." Rushing as fast as I could back to the medical build, I was trying my best to not sound as worried as I felt.

We had just gone to the Crystal gardens because I had some free time to spend with Skylight and it had turned from a simple trip to a horrible nightmare. While Skylight and I roamed the gardens we had come upon a group of older Mechs that I had never seen before but after taking one look at Skylight, and she them, the air quickly became thick with hatred.

"You! I thought we finished you off Orbital-Cycles ago?!" the largest of the Mechs, the blue one, said as he looked over at his companions. "Looks like we need to finish the job bots." He said with a twisted smile and the others joined in.

As the crept closer to Skylight she slowly backed away as she tried to make herself smaller; a defense she had created as to make others around her think she wasn't worth their time. Racing over to her, I gently pushed her behind me and stood in the way of the oncoming Mechs.

"Who are you? Why are you harassing this young sparkling?" I asked trying to keep my anger down since Skylight was near. "That is no sparkling; that is an abomination!" the Mech behind the larger one shouted and I could feel Skylight hug the back of my leg, trying to hide herself as best as she could.

"We came across this little freak a few Orbital-cycles ago, stinking up our town with her deformity, we thought we did the world a favor thinking we off-lined her but it seems as if we didn't do the job well enough." Another Mech spoke and you could feel the hatred rolling off him.

I bit down on my dentals, thinking about how long they said since they had last seen Skylight it clicked in my processor that the first time Skylight and I had met was due to these horrible Mechs causing her injures.

"I suggest Medic that you leave and forget that you ever saw this little freak and allow us to do Cybertron a favor… by getting rid of it." The blue Mech spoke as he came closer to us but I placed my servo out to stop him.

"You will not harm her! I'll call the Authorities on the lot of you and have you turned into scrap and if you lay a digit on her and I swear, by Primus himself, I will make you wish you hadn't!" my voice shouted out in anger and Skylight's grip on my leg tightened.

"Why do you care Medic? Don't you see this freaks is a danger to us and to everyone around! It needs to be dealt with before it can cause any more damage." The blue Mech began shoved my servo away and began to reach for Skylight but I would have none of that.

Forming my other servo into a fist I sent it right into the other Mechs face plating and sent him back into his friends. He was dazed for a few klicks but after whipping away the small energon trail that came from his mouth, he gave me a threatening glare.

"You a 'Con lover or something! Look that this freaks optics, _PURPLE_! Meaning that it has Decepticon origins! Letting this little glitch live means your letting a future 'Con grow and allow it to later kill us all!" One of the other Mech shouted and turned his servos into miners' drills. As the others brought out their own weapons and tools, I looked down at Skylight who had her optics shut behind her screen but you could see the large amount of tears that was coming from them.

"Sky, I want you to run back to the Medical build and don't look back!" I shouted at her as I quickly tore her from my leg. "But Ratchet-" "But nothing Skylight! Just Run and don't look" but I never got the chance to finished as I was attacked from behind and sent flying into a large patch of garden crystals.

"Ratchet!" shaking my helm I opened my Optics to see Skylight was now standing alone with the group of Mechs coming closer to her. "That old bot can't help you now freak." The blue one spoke as he neared ever closer to Skylight who had yet to look away from me.

As I stood up to rush back over to Skylight, I watched as Skylights soft purple optics began to twitch wildly and her chassis began to shake. As Skylight turned slowly towards the group of Mechs, she let out a spark wrenching scream and I watched as her chest plating split open to reveal his spark.

Suddenly a blinding light came from Skylight's spark and shot out for the group of Mechs. Right before my very optics I watched as every last Mech was incinerated and nothing was left but a few pieces of armor plating.

I stood there for a few klicks in shock. I had known from the very first time I had ever seen Skylight that she had this kind of power but this was the very first time I had ever seen it… a spark powered blast.

Finally taking myself out of my daze, I rushed over to Skylight who was now having a hard time standing on her own pedes. Just as I finally reached her, Skylight's legs gave out on her and she fell into my servos.

As I positioned her to where she was laying in my arm, I ran a servo across her face and it caused her to open her optic. Her optics was barely shining their normal brightness but you could still tell she was awake.

"I'm sorry Ratchet. I didn't mean to do it."

/**End flashback**/

Suddenly a warning sign appeared over my optics and it showed that Skylight's condition had just taken what the humans call a 'nose dive'.

Leaping off my berth, I rushed out of my room towards the med-bay. As I came to the med-bay doors I saw Optimus standing next to them as if he was guarding them.

"Ratchet, I thought I told you to rest?" he asked but I was in too much of a hurry to give him the full reason as to why I was still awake. "Skylight's condition just went critical! I need to get in there."

Optimus didn't even have to think twice I guess as he stepped aside and allowed me to enter the med-bay but as I entered I saw the last bot I wanted to see. Standing over Skylight was Smokescreen and he was looking worryingly as the flashing spark monitor.

"Get away from her!" I shouted as I pushed him away and proceeded to see what was wrong with Skylight. "Ratchet, I didn't do… she just… What's happening to her?!" Smokescreen shouted and I could hear that Optimus had now come into the med-bay.

"Her spark has stopped!" I shouted as I pulled out as I tried to get Skylight's spark to start again.

"Smokescreen, we need to leave Ratchet to help her." Optimus' voice sounded calm but I could tell that under it he was just as worried. "I'm not leaving her Optimus! Not until I see that she's alright!" Smokescreen shouted but I could tell Optimus was trying to pull the young Mech out by now.

"Get out of here you two!" I shouted as I tried once again to start up her spark.

As I heard the door finally shut, I began to work as fast as I could to bring Skylight's spark back. "Come one Skylight, you're too strong to end like this!" I shouted but it still didn't start her spark back up. "No, please Sky don't do this to me! Not after I just got you back!"

But try as I did her spark continued to go without beating. "No! I'm not losing you again!"

**I'm so mean! A Cliffhanger for you all! x)**

**the Dedicated songs for this CHPTR are 'Never to Know' by Lene Marlin, 'Electric Storm' by Delta Goodrem, 'Hello' by Evanescence, 'Look After You' by The Fray, and 'Misery Business' by Paramore.  
**

**Hope you enjoyed this CHPTR, and i will update as soon as i can... or maybe i should leave you guys on edge? x)**

**Review please, i like them very much.**


	13. Chapter 13: Is She Gone?

**Dedicated songs: 'Ave Mary A' and 'Please Don't Leave Me' by Pink, 'Please Remember Me' by Tim McGraw, 'Hold My Hand' (remix) by Akon Feat. Michael Jackson, 'Amazing Grace' sung by Susan Boyle, 'Possibility' by Lykke Li, 'No More Tears' played by David Nevue, **

Smokescreen's P.O.V:

As I sat outside the med-bay with Optimus, I thought of what had just happened in the med-bay. Skylight's spark had stopped beating and Ratchet was trying to start it back up again. I didn't doubt that Ratchet could help Skylight but my own spark was racing at what just happened.

Not taking my optics away from the med-bay doors, I didn't notice Optimus come over and place his servo on my shoulder plating. "I'm sure Skylight will be alright, Smokescreen. She's in capable servos." I knew Optimus wasn't showing it but I could hear it in his voice that he was just as worried as I was.

"I know Ratchet's capable Optimus, it's just that…" my voice faltered at the end and I could only turn my gaze to the floor. What if I had caused this? What if Skylight was in this state because of me? "Smokescreen, I do not want you thinking that this is your fault. You did nothing to cause this; you are not the culprit of Skylight's state."

Looking up at Optimus I was surprised how he knew what I thinking. Almost as he knew what I was feeling. I was just about to open my mouth to say something when I heard the med-bay doors open and I snapped my helm over to them to see Ratchet coming out.

"How is she Doc? Is Skylight alright?" I asked as I rushed over to him with Optimus right behind me. Ratchet looked up at us with wide optics and I saw the small trail of tears beginning to fall. Lowering his helm Ratchet looked away and in an instance I knew what became of Skylight.

"S-she's… with the All Spark now." Ratchet's voice was low and you could hear the sobs behind it. "She is at peace Ratchet. She is in no more pain." Optimus' voice also sounded on the verge of tears, why I couldn't think of, as he walked over to Ratchet and embraced him. Once Ratchet was in Optimus' hold, he let out the tears he was holding in and he sobbed wildly.

Taking my optics away from the two, I gazed at the doors and without thinking I rushed into the med-bay. Skylight couldn't be gone; she wasn't off-lined.

Once I was in the med-bay, I looked over at the berth Skylight was on and I nearly fell to the floor at the sight.

Skylight lay on the berth as stiff as a board, her colors were now sickly white and gray, and her optics were closed with her optic screen gone.

She just looked like she was in a deep recharge, but I knew the truth. Walking slowly towards Skylight, I felt a slight pinch in my spark. Taking Skylight's servo in mine, I felt the cold and the stiffness of it.

Reaching my other servo towards her face, I ran it across her cheek but I still felt the same unlikable cold. I stood there for Primus knows how long before I finally broke out into my own fit of tears.

"I'm sorry Skylight, I am_so_ very sorry. You didn't deserve this." Squeezing her servo tightly, I closed my own optics trying to hold back the flow of tears. "If I could I would take your place. All you did was try to help me and what do you get in return? You end up losing your life."

By now my tears were far from being controlled so I just let them fall out as I rested the crest on my helm against Skylight's helm. I could hear the tears fall on her face with a soft 'clink' sound.

I don't know what it was that I was feeling right now but with it combined with the fact that Skylight was gone just sent my spark into a deep dark pain. A pain so deep that I was having a hard time thinking that I would never get out of it.

Ever since I came to team Prime, I had offlined many 'Cons and I watched as all of their lights went from their optics but this was the first time I had ever had part in offlining a fellow Autobot. In the beginning when I first met Skylight I thought of her as being a 'Con in Autobot armor but after she saved my life I knew that I was wrong.

As I continued to cry, I felt the grip I held on Skylight's servo tighten but I just placed it under that her body was becoming even stiffer by the minute. Then what surprised me next was a sound that I was least expecting.

A soft beat started to come from the spark monitor next to the berth. Snapping my helm up, I watched as the small line started to go up and down and its pace grew and grew.

Looking down at Skylight, with tears still streaming down my face, I watched as Skylight's colors slowly began to fade back to her lovely blue and lively white. As her colors were back to her normal tone, Skylight's optics slowly flickered and they glowed a vibrant purple.

Suddenly Skylight's other servo snapped over her optics to block out the light from the ceiling but she had a soft smile on her face. "Sm-smokescreen?"

I just stood there dumbly, not sure what just happened, but after a few moments I shouted out happily and pulled Skylight close into a tight embrace. "Skylight!" Skylight gasped out in surprise at my sudden embrace but after a few klicks she slowly returned it.

"W-what happened? Where's Ratchet?" Skylight's voice had a slight static sound to it but it was still her sweet voice none the less. Releasing her from my hold I gently placed her back down on the berth and ran a servo over my face to whip away my tears that fell on her.

"Hold on, I'll get Ratchet." Rushing over to the doors I rushed out of them and nearly ran into Optimus and Ratchet. Ratchet was still in Optimus' arms but his crying had died down some.

"Ratchet, Optimus, you two got to get in here!" I shouted at them and it caused Ratchet to look over at my smiling face. "What is it Smokescreen?" Optimus asked but I could only shake my helm. "Just come in here and see."

I stood there for a few klicks until Both Ratchet and Optimus quickly followed me into the med-bay. Once we were all in the room, the look on Ratchet's face showed nothing but shock.

"What's the matter Ratchet?" Skylight asked but Ratchet didn't respond; just stared at her into oblivion. "She's alright Ratchet; it isn't a joke." I said giving Ratchet a push towards Skylight.

Once Ratchet made it over to Skylight's berth, he pulled her close and held her even tighter than I did. Skylight at first looked surprised but after surprised feeling left she returned the hug. "What's wrong Ratchet? Why are you crying?"

I guess Ratchet had started crying again but I couldn't blame him; one moment we all think Skylight had off-lined and the next she's just acting as if she had just woken up from recharge.

"It's nothing Skylight; nothing you need to worry about now." Ratchet said as he pulled himself and Skylight apart. As he rested her back down on the berth, Ratchet turned to us and whipped away his own tears.

"Optimus, turn down the lights. Smokescreen, go over to the table and get Sky's optic screen." Optimus and I nodded and went to do what Ratchet asked us to do.

As the lights turned down, I spotted Skylight's optic screen on the table. Picking it up, I turned around and I saw that Optimus was standing next to Ratchet who was rubbing a digit over Skylight's face with a smile.

Looking down at the optic screen in my servo a sudden pain crawled up into my spark as I looked over the small scar on the screen. I didn't know what it was but it made me feel like I was a danger to Skylight.

Walking over slowly, I placed the optic screen down next to Ratchet and slowly backed out of the med-bay; without anyone noticing that I had left.

OoOoOoOoOo

Ratchet's P.O.V:

I was still having a hard time believing that Skylight was now online. I was there when her spark stopped beating and when her colors faded to gray, so seeing her with a smile on her face and her colors brighter than ever kind of made me think I was in a dream state.

As I welded Skylight's optic screen back onto her hearing receptors, it dawned on me that her optics were now purple instead of the blue they were before she off-line.

"What's on your processor Ratchet?" Optimus asked as I placed the welder away. "Skylight's optics have turned back to her original coloring. I think since she offlined I believe the programming that was used to override it was terminated."

Optimus nodded and we looked over at Skylight who was trying to stand up from the berth. "Skylight lay back down. You don't have your full strength back." Optimus spoke out as I placing my servos on her shoulder plating I tried to push her back down but Skylight was not having any of it.

"I feel fine, I just need some energon." Skylight said as she gently pushed my servos away. "Sky you don't know what your body just went through. You need to rest to regain your strength." I was about to push Skylight back down onto the berth but she had other ideas.

Skylight jumped up from the berth and before she could think she nearly fell down. Catching her before she could hit the ground, I held her close as I brought her back up. "Skylight, don't even try to argue with me, you need to rest and I am not making that an option." Placing her back on the berth, Skylight finally laid down and closed her optics with a sigh.

"Optimus, could you get Skylight some low grade energon? She needs to replace what she lost." Optimus nodded and walked off to go get the energon I asked for. "Ratchet, what happened? The last I remember is Smokescreen carrying me up a mountain."

It didn't surprise me that Skylight didn't remember much; when she came into the base when Bumblebee found them, Skylight was already in an extreme stasis. "When you used your spark blast against the cons you nearly depleted a large amount of your energon and you had a ruptured energon line which caused your already low levels to drop into dangerous ones."

Skylight looked up at me in surprise but she nodded her helm; telling me that she wanted me to continue. "After I repaired the damage, you went into stasis and not to long after that you… took a turn for the worse."

Skylight tilted her head in confusion and I sighed; I wasn't going to enjoy telling her this. "Sky, you… you offlined." Skylight's expression went blank for a few klicks but after that she shook her helm. "But, how is that possible? I'm online right now; if I was off-lined I would be…" Skylight intakes began to become rapid and her chassis began to shake.

Placing my servo under chin, I turned her helm to where I had her purple optics looking at me. "Don't worry about it now. You're here with me now and I don't plan on loosing you again anytime soon." Pulling her into a tight hug I could still feel Skylight's chassis shaking slightly.

"Where's Smokescreen? I need to say something to him." Skylight asked as she pulled away. To be honest I didn't even notice that Smokescreen had left the room. "I don't know. Maybe he left to go get some recharge; it really late after all."

Skylight looked ready to say something but at the sound of the door opening we both turned to see Optimus was back with an energon cube. "Thank you Optimus." Taking the energon cube I sat it in Skylight's servos and pushed to towards her. "I want you to finish this off and then I want you to go into recharge."

I used a voice saying that this was in no way an option and Skylight nodded in agreement. As she drank and finished the cube, I watched as Skylight laid down on the berth and no more that ten klicks after that she was in deep recharge.

"I shall stay here tonight Optimus; I don't want to take any chances." Optimus nodded and turned to leave but he had a slight hesitation in his step. "And don't worry; if anything shall happen I will inform you."

Optimus nodded again and left the med-bay without another word. Looking back at Skylight I sighed and sat down next to her. This was going to be a long night.

OoOoOoOoOo

Skylight's P.O.V:

The next morning was in the simplest of terms: Crazy and Annoying.

From the moment I woke from recharge, Ratchet was watching my every move and treating me like I was a helpless sparkling.

From the moment I slid off the berth to me trying to walk out of the med-bay, Ratchet was either fussing over me or saying how I should rest some more. By now, after about three earth hours, I had just about had enough.

"Ratchet, I know you mean well but. I. Am. Fine!" I shouted as Ratchet began to pull me back over to the berth. "Well, seeing as I am the medic here and you are not, I say you've walked enough for today and are going on berth rest for now."

I gave off an irritated sigh as Ratchet and I made it half way to the berth but as soon as we were near it, a plan popped in my CPU. "Hey Ratchet, before I sit down can I have a cube of energon?" I asked in a pleading voice, knowing that Ratchet wouldn't say no.

"Very well, but when I come back I want to see you in this berth or I swear by Primus himself I'll use the earth custom of grounding." Ratchet voice sounded both truthful with his threat but at the same time it sounded as though he was joking.

"I thought Optimus was the only one who could order us around?" I asked as Ratchet began to walk out of the med-bay. "Optimus might have the power over all of us but I have a higher power over you Sky and it's called being your guardian."

I couldn't help but roll my optics at this. Ratchet might be my guardian but I was a full grown Femme now and very capable of taking care of myself. "Whatever Ratchet." I said as I made it look as I was getting up on the berth.

After I heard the sound of the med-bay door close, I set my plan into action. Walking over to the door, I slipped out and shut it quietly behind me.

Looking down the hall, I saw that Ratchet was gone and I rushed off towards the main room.

OoOoOoOoOo

Once I was nearing the main room, I could hear someone talking taking. Again my scout training kicked in and I couldn't help but listen.

"I don't know Optimus. Maybe I'm just going crazy but I just feel as if this was all…" it was Smokescreen and from what I had heard he was talking with Optimus. "Smokescreen, you had no part in that what so ever and I don't want you to think of it further."

Optimus sounded very serious about whatever it was they were talking about but from the way Smokescreen sounded it looked like he wasn't going to take Optimus' order quickly.

Deciding that I had listened to them enough, I finally walked out of the hall and walked towards the two Mechs.

"I see Ratchet has finally let you out of the med-bay Skylight?" Optimus spoke and for some odd reason I found myself unable to lie to him. "Not really, I kind of… snuck out."

Optimus surprisingly smiled when I said this and nodded. Optimus was about to say something but Smokescreen beat him to it. "Optimus, would it be alright if I go for a drive?" Optimus looked over at Smokescreen and nodded.

"Hey Smokescreen before you go can I-" nut before I could finish, Smokescreen had already transformed and drove out like a crazed Mech. "What did you want to ask him Skylight?" Optimus asked and I only shrugged. "Nothing important Optimus."

Optimus looked like he didn't truly believed me but it didn't matter as a loud angry voice filled the base.

"Skylight! Where ever you are you better get your sorry tailpipe back to the med-bay before I have to come and hunt you down!" Ratchet didn't sound to please and by the tone he was using he was using his 'Guardian' power over me and not his medic one.

"I think it is best if you head back to the med-bay Skylight." Optimus spoke with a slight laughter in his voice and I nodded. "Wish me luck Optimus. From the tone and intensity Ratchet used, I'm going to need it."

As I walked back to the med-bay, I could help but wonder why Smokescreen left in such a rush. Maybe I would find out tomorrow… that is if I was ever allowed out of the med-bay ever again.

**Okay, this is definitely not my best CHPTR but I needed to set some stuff up for the next CHPTRs.**

**Hope it's enough for you lot.**

**Review please. :) **


	14. Chapter 14: Holding It All in Isn't Good

Skylight's P.O.V:

Well, my life now sucks. Since I snuck out of the med-bay, Ratchet has made it quite sure that I stay here until he sees fit. He barely leaves and when he does he turns on the door alarms so I can't get out without the base flaring up in sirens.

I know Ratchet's only doing this so he can make sure that I'm back to being at 100% better but I'm beginning to suffocate in here! So far my injuries have healed up nicely, besides the scar over my optic screen; that will take some time. By now I think Ratchet's just keeping me in here as a form of punishment.

It's not too bad though, I get visits from the team and they keep me company… well, almost everyone comes. So far, I haven't seen helm or tailpipe of Smokescreen since I saw him speed out of the base like a mad mech.

I still wanted to talk to him about something but since he never comes and I can't leave…

As of right now, Ratchet has left me alone in the med-bay and I have nothing better to do than just lay on my berth staring up at the ceiling; flickering my optic screen from its spark scanner to its normal clear covering.

Hearing the doors open, I turned to see if it was Ratchet but I was surprised so much by the familiar bright white and purple spark energy that I stumbled off the berth and fell to the floor with a loud **CLANK**!

"Forgive me Skylight. I did not mean to startle you." Optimus' low baritone voice spoke out as he helped me back onto my legs. "It's alright Optimus, I was messing with my optic screen when you walked in and your spark just blindsided me." I said as I switched my optic screen back to its normal clear covering.

"Where's Ratchet? he kind of left me here to rust a while ago." I asked as I looked up at the larger Prime who had his servo on my shoulder plating. "Ratchet and the others have gone on a scouting mission and I offered to watch over you."

Giving a shrugged, I slid my digits over the scar on my optic screen; almost like a human would do when they would move their hair out of their face. "Fine by me but you don't have to stay here and watch me Optimus. I bet you have more important things to attend to than just staying here and watching me."

Optimus shook his helm and turned us to the door. "I do but… I believe that I will be needing some assistance with them." Optimus pushed the door open and looked down at me with a smile. "I smiled back at the thought of getting out but it disappeared when I thought of something else.

"But won't Ratchet get mad? He did say that I am to stay in the med-bay until he says otherwise." Optimus nodded at this but continued to smile down at me. "What Ratchet doesn't know won't hurt him. Besides, I believe you deserve to stretch your legs by helping me work around the base."

Holding his servo out for me to leave, Optimus looked at me and gave a sly wink. I knew it would end badly if I disobeyed Ratchet again this soon but how could I refuse an offer like this and from a Prime.

Walking out of the med-bay with Optimus next to me, I allowed Optimus' words to fixate into my CPU. 'What Ratchet doesn't know won't hurt him'

OoOoOoOoOo

"Where do you want these boxes Optimus?" I asked as I set down the three boxes that I was holding on a table. Optimus looked away from the computers where he was working on some Cybertronian codes and pointed to the hallway. "Those boxes can be placed in my quarters. Just place them on my table and I'll get to them later."

I nodded and began to carry the boxes to Optimus room. It didn't take me long till I finally reached Optimus room and giving it a gentle push it opened to show the Prime's room. It wasn't spectacular; gray walls, a large berth off to the side, an energon container, and a large table near the wall.

Placing the boxes down on the table, I noticed something that looked extremely old and out of place. Amongst the many normal datapads was a red tinted medical datapad with a familiar symbol on it. The symbol was of the old medical building Ratchet and I used to live in.

Curiosity got the better of me and I lifted the datapad up and flipped on its screen but oddly it had a lock on it that required an eight lettered password to enter it. Normally datapads like this never had passwords because they usually held medical information that could be of aid when needed.

"Skylight, could you come here please?" Optimus voice broke through the silence and startled me enough to where I dropped the datapad and it hit the table hard enough to where it left a dent on the screen.

"Oh Slag." I whispered and I rushed out before Optimus began to wonder what was taking me.

OoOoOoOoOo

When I finally came back into the main room, Optimus was waiting for me next to the computers. "Skylight, could you assist me with these codes? The both of us working on them will quicken it." Optimus asked while taking a step aside for me to come next to him.

"I don't know how much help I'll be; I've never really tried to work on codes before." I said as I walked over but Optimus didn't make any movement to what I said. "But I you really want me to." Placing my hands down on the keyboard I started out slowly.

Suddenly my optic screen began to quickly ramble the codes around and my digits were going just as fast to press the keys that my optic screen was decoding. I don't know what was happening but at this rate Optimus and I would be don't in no time.

OoOoOoOoOo

Who knows how long I've been here; nano klicks, minutes, hours? All I do know is that Optimus was next to me and that we were working at lightening quick speed.

As my screen continued to decode the codes, my processor suddenly popped up an image. I believe it's was one of my block memories but all it was just an image of a bot; a mech.

This mech was young, not as young as me, but just at the age of courting from the brightness of his spark, his spark was a deep blue-violet and his optics were shining with so much love and care that I could feel it radiating in my spark.

As the image began to become clearer I thought I saw something familiar of this mech but just as quickly the image came it disappeared as I felt a sudden slap on the back of my helm.

"GAH!" I shouted and by instinct I activated both my guns and my elbow blades and turned them onto who had hit me. Before my optics could process who I was attacking, I jumped the bot and slammed them into the floor and held one of my elbow blades to his neck cables while I had a gun pointed at.

"Skylight Stop! It's me, Bulkhead!" finally my optic screen showed who I had jumped and it was indeed Bulkhead. Gasping in surprise, I jumped off Bulkhead and accidentally bumped into Optimus who held a concerned look in his optics.

"**what was that about Skylight?! You nearly blasted Bulk's helm off.**" Bumblebee shouted out at me as he and Arcee helped Bulkhead up. "I'm sorry. I just… it was… just that…" words seem to fail me as the familiar pain suddenly crept into my chassis.

All the pain from all those horrible beatings, all those attacks, from all those sparkless mechs and femmes who had attacked me when I was such a young femmeling.

"Leave her be you lot! Bulkhead why did you smack her like that? It was uncalled for." Ratchet's voice broke me away from those hurtful memories that had escaped my block. Looking over to where he was, I saw that he was standing next to Bulkhead and the rest.

"She wouldn't answer us Ratchet, what else was I going to do? If I had known that she would have tried to kill me I would have done something else." Bulkhead stated and gave me a questionable stare. "Skylight?" turning around, I looked up at Optimus who's concerned looking optics now held a form of comfort in them and I couldn't help just break down in tears.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." I said quietly but it was loud enough for everyone to hear. Stepping away from Optimus, I rushed pasted the others and rushed down the halls to my room. I needed to be alone; way from criticizing optics, away from all the hate and pain.

OoOoOoOoOo

Ratchet's P.O.V:

As Skylight rushed past us, I couldn't help but feel the grief rubbing off her; and I wasn't even feel or see spark like she was o see it.

True, I was a little cross when we came back and saw her out of the med-bay with Optimus but that disappeared when she didn't respond to us returning. When we drove in Optimus turned to great us but he did a double take when he remember that Skylight was with him.

I began to shout out at Skylight for disobeying me but when she didn't respond I became concerned. Skylight just looked so enveloped into the codes that it looked like she wasn't caring about the world around her. If a Decepticon started to attack I bet she still wouldn't respond.

After each of us had tried to get her attention, Bulkhead decided that the _best _ thing to do was to slap her on the back of the helm. I was about to tell him that it wouldn't end well when he went and did it. Once Bulkhead had delivered the blow, Skylight's body tensed up and her weapons sprung out like it wasn't under her control.

But when she attacked Bulkhead that was when I truly became worried. She lashed out at him like he was a Decepticon, maybe even something worse…

Once Bulkhead had shouted out at Skylight, she seemed to relax but when she laid her optics on him she panicked.

I knew right away why she attacked and I knew why she wanted to be alone right now; she just needed to sort out something on her own.

"What in the name of Primus was that about?" Arcee asked as she had her optics locked on the hallway where Skylight had rushed away down. "That, Arcee, is called reliving many horrible memories." I said as I closed my optics trying not to picture the young skylight in such a state I knew she was once in.

"**what do you mean Ratchet?**" Bumblebee asked. "Sky has a… troubled past. She didn't live a life like we did before the war. Skylight's past was one of many hardships." I stated as I remembered the day Skylight came to me and how badly see looked.

"What kind of past could she have that would cause her to attack me like that?" Bulkhead asked and I figured they had a right to know; considering what just happened. "Sky was once… a street orphan." I said sadly and the looks from the others didn't surprise me.

"**Skylight's an orphan? A-and lived on the streets? But she seems just so… so happy. You would never think that she-**" Bumblebee spoke but he couldn't finish. And I couldn't blame him; Sky didn't look the type to be any of those things with her smile and colorful armor.

"Well, she isn't an orphan anymore since I took her under my care when she was younger but she did start out her life on the streets." This got me looks from everyone but I gave them a look that said 'Say anything and I'll whack you with my wrench.'

"But that doesn't fit to why she-" "She was abused by the bots around her." I stated interrupting Arcee. "When Cybertronians found out about her power they thought of her as a monster and would beat her. Some of them even tried to offline her; that is how she came to be under my care. Somebot brought her to me nearly offlined from a group beating."

The rest of them gave off saddened looks but none more than Optimus. I knew Optimus was taking this the worst and we both knew that he couldn't do anything about it since Skylight's memories were so sketchy.

Suddenly a soft clank of pedes against the floor came and we turn to see Skylight coming from the hallway; she still had a few tears under her optic screen. "I'll be outside if you guys need me. I need some night air to cool me off."

I nodded and we all watched as she walked off; her steps even quieter and he posture showing the pain she was holding in. "Just give her some time and don't bring up her past. She blocked out most of her bad memories because they were so bad and if we start talking about it they might come crashing in on her at once."

The team nodded and I soon began to walk down the hall. "Where are you going Ratchet?" Bulkhead asked. "I need to go check something. I'll be back shortly."

Leaving my friends in the room, I walked down the halls to where I hoped would show some light to what Skyt was holding in.

**SOOO Sorry about the wait guys!**

**My momma took my laptop from me and I wasn't allowed to update for you guys. :'-(**

**But I promise, as best I can, that I will try to not get in trouble again.**

**Sorry again that this is a bit shorter but I will update soon so you can see what happens next. **

**Review please. I wanna see what you guys think. **

**Maybe some of you smarties are catching on to the other half of Skylight's life that is still a mystery.**


	15. The Poem

**Hello People.**

**sorry but this is not a chptr.**

**I know I need to update this story but I am having a little problem.**

**One of you guys sent me a pm with a poem in it a while ago and I was going to use it in the story**

**but I accidently deleted the pm along with the poem. So if the person who sent **

**it to would do that I again I will update the story soon after I get.**

**Again, sorry about not updating but without that poem my muse has gone south.**

**SO no one review for this until I can replace it with the story!**

* * *

**Until I get the poem,**

**Girl Supersonicboy OUT!**


	16. Chapter 15: Life's Needs

**See! I promised you a new chptr!**

**I give it to you! Give thanks to Autobot StarRacer for the poem!**

**Okay, Girl Supersonicboy will shut now.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Ratchet P.O.V:

As I traveled down the hall, I had one thing on my processor. If my memory served me correctly, Skylight always kept something she held dear to her wherever she went and she always had a special place she would hide it. As I finally reached the room Skylight had been given, I stepped in and saw that it still was quite empty of things. Skylight never held onto many possessions but she always held on to a few small trinkets.

Looking at the berth I bent down and peered under it and found what I was looking for. There was a small metal box that was colored blue, white, and had a thin black trim along the lid. Pulling the box out, I held it in my servo gently seeing the many dents and scratches on it and how it could fit in both my servos. Taking a seat down on the berth, I ran a digit on the box and watched how the lid popped open to show it's contents.

Inside of it were a few crystals, a red neck charm, a mini image projector, and a very old data pad. The crystals were from Cybertrons once beautiful crystal gardens that I took Skylight to and if had to guess these were the last one in existence, the red neck charm looked like Cybertron's once burning sun and was a gift I had given Skylight as a creation-day present; true we never new when she was truly born so we just picked a random date and celebrated it then, and the image projector was something new to me so when I opened it and saw digital photos of Skylight with Cliffjumper I knew that she had gotten this during the war; most likely from Cliffjumper. Thry looked so happy and having a good time in the photos that I had to smile.

And then there was the data pad. It had dents and scratches all over it and the screen looked really faded. Running a digit over the screen, it turned on to show that it needed a password to unlock it. Thinking about it, I had a good guess as to what the password was. Pressing in the letters I, A, C, O, and N I watched as the word was accepted and it opened the file. Skylight had always loved the city of Iacon and she always hoped to live there before the war started.

Flipping through the files, I noticed that each one of them was marked with a date. Some went back to even when Skylight was still a youngling. The reason for that was simple; this data pad was Skylight's diary and I had given it to her. I knew it was wrong to read her diary but I knew Skylight held to much of her real emotions in and the only way to help her was to see what was ailing her.

looking at the most recent post, I saw that Skylight had written not to long before she walked out of the base. Opening the file, I started out from the very begin.

Skylight' diary file:

Why can't I ever have something normal happen to me for once in my messed up life? Is that such a hard thing to ask for? For me it seems so. Ever since I've come here, most of Team Prime has looked at me like countless others have; excluding Optimus and Ratchet.

In the beginning, when they didn't know of my ability, they treated me like a normal bot and I was starting to think that I was going to be treated normally... Well that was a bust. Not a second after they saw the blast they all turned their weapons on me like I was a deadly animal.

True, the Spark Blasts are deadly but I'm not. Smokescreen saw that when he only got grazed by my blast. If I hadnt pulled back Smokescreen would have had a nice hole in his chest... Smokescreen. He had acted funny around me when I first met him. I didn't think any of it but when he started to treat me badly I... I was almost Begging for that odd way he acted to come back.

Ive been around countless mechs in the war. Each giving me a different feeling while being around them. Cliffjumper had the feeling of a older brother and he treated me as such, Knockdown was a glitch to me when I was his his group, and even when I met the Wrecker Seaspray he treated me nicely and always talked to me with a polite tone.

But with Smokescreen... I couldn't register this feeling. It was like he was an enigma on my processor and no matter the countless time I tried to figure him out, it was a pointless folly. Even when he treated me harsely, I could feel my abnormal spark racing with him being so near. I just brushed it aside as a tingle of my blocked memories; he was treating like the other horrible mechs and femmes had.

But unlike those mechs and femmes trapped behind my blocked memories... I didn't want to block out Smokescreen.

I don't like to emit this but I even blocked out Ratchet after so many years. The coding to block out the bad memories escalated to the point that it blocked out the few good I had. I only placed the block up after I was taken away from Ratchet to keep my mind focused on the war. A soldier is needed whenever and can't be given a day off to cry about her past.

But now I am afraid. What if things keep going bad here for me? Will I eventually block out everyone in Team Prime? I don't know why, maybe it's cause Ratchet's here, but I don't want that to happen. And maybe alongside Ratchet, the reason I don't want to block them all out is because... Smokescreen was part of them.

Smokescreen. Everything lately is falling back to him. The way he treats me, the way he speaks to me, Primus even the way he just glances at me! What is wrong with me? Why does that one hot shot of a mech got my processor in a twist?!

Maybe... Maybe the reason of this _odd_ feeling is because of... No! Out of every mech from earth to deep space why did it have to be him?! I cant see how it's even possible... But yet, I can feel it.

Im a freak. He won't ever see me the way I do him. How could he? Compared to him... I'm disgusting and a monster. I know I'm not these things but they all think this... Smokescreen must think this as well.

Oh Smokescreen... What have you done to me?

My spark is true  
And it can belong to you,

But you see only the wrong  
And never hear my song,

I am different indeed  
But how can I be anyone other than... me?

File's End.

Ratchet's P.O.V:

I couldn't believe it. None of it. This file must have a virus in it or something... No. I know that is not the case. I always knew, before and during the war, that Skylight wasn't going to be my little sparkling forever. Someone would come and take her away from me and start a new life with her. Give her things she never had and things I could barely offer.

I loved my Sky, like a Sire to his own creation, and even though she was not my own by coding I raised her like she was. And like every Sire, he worried if she had found the right one to fill the other half of her spark. And did everything in his power to make sure that said mech or femme would give nothing more than pure happiness to their creation.

But why, out of every mech or femme that came from the Well of All Sparks, did my Sky have to choose... Him?! Skylight was a good femme, and she could see the good or bad in ones spark; in more ways than one. So why didn't she see the stupidness, carelessness, and... And... AND the down right wrong choice in a mech?!

By Primus himself will I allow this to ever happen. He is no good for her and never will be. If it means I have to keep Skylight welded to my hip joint so be it but I will never let that arrogant mech do anymore harm to her.

From the All Spark to the Pit I vow to never let Smokescreen hurt my little Skylight again.

OoOoOoOoOo

Skylight's P.O.V:

The top of the base was quiet. No birds, crickets, or even a car filled the night. The only light source was the full moon and the millions of glittering stars that sparkled in the night. Somethings never change, I may be in a completely different state and planet but the moon and stars always stayed the same.

As I sat at the edge of the cliff with my legs tangling over, I scanned the night sky and used my optic screen to pinpoint Cybertron. It was so far away that it didn't even look like a star but my optic screen told me that it was between two stars. One a new born and the other an old giant. The new star glowed with all its might and The old giant looked ready to blow anytime soon; ready to take the new born with it.

Oh how the stars reflected off my life. The old star was like Ratchet; aged but still going. The new born star was like Smokescreen; full of life and energy. And me? I was Cybertron; caught in the middle between the two and even though both stars gave me their glow, I didn't know which one to lean into.

The old star who offered me protection and wisdom or the new star who could offer me new warm and new life?

Looking away from the stars I gazed at the empty road that just went on and on in a single line. Nothing to stop it from continuing on it path and no one to join it on such a lovely night. I suddenly felt sympathy for the road since I was right now alone and so wanted someone to be with me.

I might have come out here to clear my thoughts but that didnt mean I wanted to be alone. I wanted the comfort of another's touch and warm embrace... Maybe _someone_ inperticular. But that certain someone wasn't speaking to me for some odd reason.

Smokescreen had been keeping his distance from me for some time now and I still hadn't been able to tell him something that hard been on my processor for a while now. But perhaps it is better this way. I have lost too many people I care about already and what if I get to attach to Smokescreen now I know something bad will happen. If it already hasn't.

Letting out a loud sigh, my hearing receptors picked up the slight rumble of the elevator coming up. Turning around, thinking I was going to see Ratchet, I was met with a completely different mech all together.

Stepping off the elevator and having it close behind him, Smokescreen's icy blue optics met my now returned purple ones with both shock and fear. I could feel his spark racing as he saw me and I could feel the uneasiness rolling off him. "S-Skylight. I didn't know you were up here... I'll just-"

quickly shooting myself up, I raced over to Smokescreen and gripped his servo in my much smaller one. "No, please. Stay a little while Smokescreen. It's a nice night out and I don't want to be the reason for keeping you in." I said as I pulled him over to the cliff edge and pulled him down next to me. Just holding his servo, I could feel his spark racing just as fast as mine was.

For a while neither of us spoke but we looked at our still conjoined servos. Finally snapping myself out of my daze, I pulled my servo back and turned to the sky. "So... What have you been up to?" I asked. "Not much. Been busy with s outing missions and... Stuff." I knew this was a lie. Optimus told me that Smokescreen had asked for a bit of time to clear his processor of something. What it was, I didn't know.

"It's good to see that you're all better." Smokescreen said as he rubbed the back of his helm and scooted a little bit away from me. "Thank you. But after what just happened in the base, I don't think everything's better." I said and it made Smokescreen look at me with a puzzled look. "What happened in the base?" Remembering that Smokescreen wadn't there to see what I did, I shook my head. "Nothing."

again silence enveloped us and the unnerving feeling in the air just thickened with each passing minute. "I...I think I'll turn in for the night." Smokescreen said but quickly I grabbed his shoulder and held him down before blurting out something that had been bothering me.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" At seeing my serious face, Smokescreen tried to think of an answer but from the irregular pulse of his spark I could tell he was failing. "I, uh, I haven't. I'm just... Very-" "You have been avoiding me since I came back online. Why?!" I never normally used a tone like this but if Ratchet were here I would be giving him a run for his energon.

"Skylight, it's late. We should head inside before the others-" Smokescreen stopped himself from continuing when he saw a steady stream of tears starting to fall from behind my optic screen. "Was it something I did? If I did anything to offend you tell me and I'll apologize!" I shouted as my tears clouded my vision and I placed both servos on Smokscreen's shoulders.

"No! You didn't do anything Skylight. It was... something _I_ did." at hearing this, I looked up at Smokescreen in confusion. "W-what?" I sobbed out. "the reason I have been avoiding you Skylight is because... I... I don't want to see you get harmed because if me."

At hearing this my processor went blank. What did Smokescreen mean by that. "It was my fault that we got spotted by the cons. If my anger hadn't clouded my judgement I could have seen that the cliff was unstable and it wouldn't have lead to you using your spark blast. You used it trying to save me and it nearly offlined you." Smokescreen said as he looked away from me and shrugged my servos off him.

"Smokescreen, no one could have seen if the ledge was unstable and my blast wasn't the only reason I nearly offlined. You did nothing wrong." but Smokescreen didn't listen as he scooted even farther away from me while looking away. "It was all my fault. If I had been less of a jerk to you we might not have gone on that mission to begin with." Smokescreen continued on ranting and I had just about had enough.

"Listen here mech," I said as I placed my servos on each side of his face and turn him to face me. "I have been in countless scraps before and been in just as bad states but never has it been the fault of any bot. And it will not start with you. I care about you too much anyway to blame you." as the words left my mouth I suddenly wished I could take them back.

"You... Care? About me? Even after all those horrible things I did to you?" Smokescreen asked and I nodded with a smile. "I care about everyone who is on my team. No matter what they treat me like. And... You just happen to have a larger spot in spark for caring about." I answered and the look on Smokescreen's face was nothing more than shock.

"I...I slid care tab out you as well." Smokescreen said and it caused my optics to blink in surprise. Smokescreen actually... Cared about me? Besides Ratchet and Cliffjumper, no other mech actually cared about me.

For the longest time, Smokescreen and I just sat there. My servos on his face and his optics looking into mine. I didn't even register that our faces were getting closer until we were mere inches apart. The next thing that happened almost sent me on a overdrive. Those mere inches between Smokescreen and I became no more as the two of us found ourselves... Kissing.

Never in my wildest dreams had I ever felt like this. I could almost feel the heat coming off Smokescreen's Metallic lips. And when the best from them started to disappear I open my closed optics to see that Smokescreen was pulling away. As he pushed my servos off his face, we both held a blank expression towards each other but our optics showed the intense feeling we felt inside.

"That was intens-" Smokescreen never got to finish as I slammed myself back into his lips and kissed him again. This time Smokescreen never pulled back, but actually leaned into me and wrapped his arms around my back. Pulling my lips off of his, I looked him in the optics with a smile on my face.

"You talk too much." and we soon found ourselves kissing again with our chassis' pressed up against each other.

* * *

**O.O**

**oh my Primus! They kissed!**

**Finally!**

**I hoped you enjoyed this CHPTR. **

**Review please. And sorry for any mess ups and what not. I write this all on my iPod. **

**Girl Supersonicboy OUT!**


End file.
